Choice of life
by ManneVanNecker
Summary: La duquesa de Kent, una mujer con temple decide vivir en Bristhland. Era una mujer fría y sin corazón, dependiente del dinero y el status, hasta que conoce el amor en manos de quien menos espera ¿Dejaría la alta alcurnia por un simple amorío? ThreeShot
1. Bristhland

**Choice of life**

**

* * *

  
**

**Summary:** La duquesa de Kent, una mujer con temple decide vivir en Bristhland. Era una mujer fría y sin corazón, dependiente del dinero y el status, hasta que conoce el amor en manos de quien menos espera ¿Dejaría la alta alcurnia por un simple amorío? ThreeShot

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de este shot pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, lo único que es de mi propiedad es la historia, por lo que queda tajantemente prohibida la reproducción parcial o total del texto.

* * *

Capitulo I.

**Brishtland**

**

* * *

**

**Three Shot.**

* * *

La querida duquesa de Kent había decidido que su nueva adquisición merecía más que una simple felicitación, ella era una mujer de carácter y muy decidida, por lo que dejó de lado todo tipo de consideraciones y sin más informó a su círculo más cercano que se trasladaría a Bristhland. La duquesa daba por sentado que conseguiría comprarlo e informó a todo su circulo intimo que a penas se trasladase haría un baile para celebrar la adquisición.

Había resuelto adquirir aquel hermoso lugar mediante su esposo, el duque de Kent, un hombre de poco carácter que se veía constantemente dominado por la autoridad de su mujer.

Isabella era una dama con idiosincrasia, desde pequeña había demostrado su interés por el dinero y la alta sociedad, a pesar de haber sido pedida en matrimonio por hombres con títulos nobiliarios con los que cualquier muchacha desearía contraer matrimonio, ella se encargó de denegar su mano a cualquier hombre que, según su juicio, no pudiese entregarle lo que realmente ella deseaba: el dominio absoluto de todo cuanto le perteneciese. Tras varias propuestas de matrimonio rechazadas, había aceptado al duque bajo la condición expresa que ella sería quién llevaría las órdenes administrativas de todas las propiedades, algo que sin duda cualquier hombre hubiese rechazado.

El bondadoso duque, que carecía de temple, aceptó de inmediato cegado por la belleza de aquella joven, insistió más aún en el matrimonio al ver que poseía grandes dotes que aumentarían el caudal de su riqueza.

Para la sociedad era bien sabido que Isabella era realmente la señora de todo cuanto le rodeaba, el duque se esmeraba en comprarle lo que ella pidiese, incluso si aquello era inadmisible, para Isabella jamás existiría un no por respuesta.

—Jacob —le llamó cuando vio que Bristhland estaba en arriendo.

El duque no tardó en dejar su estudio para acercarse a su mujer.

—Dime querida ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? —sonrió intentando complacer a su esposa.

Isabella ni siquiera le dirigió la mirada.

—Bristhland esta en arriendo —sentenció mientras bebía su taza de té.

—Lo sé querida, me he enterado por la condesa —explicó mientras intentaba no pensar en lo que desearía ahora su mujer.

Arrendar Bristhland era una locura, era algo absolutamente innecesario, más aún cuando poseían las propiedades más cotizadas de la zona.

—Quiero que me compres Bristhland —exigió mientras hojeaba el periódico.

—¿Comprar Bristhland? —cuestionó anonadado ante la petición que le realizaba su mujer.

—¿Tienes alguna objeción contra aquel lugar? Pues tengo entendido que los jardines son mucho más hermosos que los de nuestra propia casa —inquirió.

Isabella tenía claro el objetivo de comprar Bristhland y no eran precisamente sus jardines.

—No, querida, por supuesto que no tengo objeción en contra de Bristhland, es sólo que…

—Es sólo que nada, está decidido comprarás Bristhland cuanto antes —exigió.

—Pero, Isabella…

—¿Pero? —arqueó una ceja —. La que debería estar exigiendo los peros soy yo… no sé que haces aquí mirándome como si tuviese algo extraño en la cara, en estos momentos deberías estar exigiendo el carruaje para cerrar la compra—reclamó.

Jacob sin más le pidió a su sirviente que le preparase el carruaje, no quería bajo ningún motivo hacer enfadar a su mujer, para él lo único que le servía de consuelo era la recompensa que recibiría si conseguía comprar Bristhland.

Su esposa jamás le permitía tocarle a menos que le hubiese regalado alguna propiedad o quizá algún caballo. Ella prefería dormir en su propia habitación y solamente le visitaba cuando él conseguía agasajarla con cualquier tipo de atención. Isabella tenía un gusto exquisito y muchas veces le criticó por no cumplir a cabalidad sus órdenes.

Al verse sola en la habitación pudo liberarse de aquella fría faceta que creaba cada vez que Jacob estaba junto a ella. Jamás le había amado, en realidad para ella el amor era una de las estupideces más grandes que había creado el hombre. El amor no era más que una fantasía en la que se refugiaban los débiles, para ella, simplemente, era válido el dinero y la estirpe.

—Mi lady —interrumpió sus pensamientos una de sus doncellas —. Le ha venido a visitar la Baronesa.

De inmediato se colocó de pie y fue al vestíbulo a recibir a su única y adorada amiga.

Alice había sido para ella la hermana que nunca pudo obtener, una de las pocas cosas en la vida de las que no se vio satisfecha. Hacía poco su adorada amiga había contraído nupcias con el barón de Bristol, Jasper Whitlock y a pesar que muchas veces le había insistido que ese hombre no era bueno para ella, su amiga se dejó llevar por los bajos instintos de un supuesto amor eterno y verdadero.

—Mi querida Alice —le sostuvo sus manos al verla.

—Isabella, cada día más radiante —le halagó Alice.

—Me han dicho que has adquirido Thunder Place —sonrió Isabella.

—Así es, mi querido esposo ha insistido en tener una casita de campo y no he podido negarle aquel capricho —sonrió mientras se sentaba en el delicado diván.

—¿Te has enterado que adquiriré la casa vecina? —sonrió victoriosa.

—¿Comprarás Bristhland? —cuestionó sin asombro.

Para ella no era novedad que su queridísima amiga adquiriese cuanto le complaciese.

—He enviado hace menos de cinco minutos a Jacob para que negocie la compra —sonrió complacida.

Isabella ordenó que de inmediato sirviesen el té para compartir con su amiga los detalles que le hacían creer que Bristhland era sin duda la mejor adquisición que ella podía pedir, aunque para la baronesa no cabía duda alguna que había dicho aquello de cada una de sus adquisiciones.

—¿Le has contado a Jacob lo que planeas hacer en Bristhland? —inquirió su amiga sorprendida.

—Por supuesto que no, Jacob no es más que la marioneta encargada del trabajo sucio —sonrió complacida —. No creo que sospeche cual es mi interés en vivir allí.

—Si se enterase que te enredas con el mismísimo Príncipe de Inglaterra se moriría —susurró Alice para que las criadas no pudiesen oír.

—Retírense —les ordenó la señora para así conseguir más intimidad.

Las ocho sirvientas se marcharon en silencio, mientras que Isabella esperaba continuar su relato sobre las aventuras con el príncipe.

—¿Cómo harás para verle en Bristhland? —inquirió su amiga.

—Sin duda eso será lo de menos, con lo distraído que es mi esposo, nada me costará perderme en un paseo a caballo —sonrió —. Por otra parte pretendo terminar los enredos con el Príncipe.

—¿Terminarás tu amorío con William? —inquirió realmente sorprendida.

—Si, definitivamente este será nuestro último encuentro. Sin lugar a dudas William es todo un galán y un hombre al que cualquier mujer desearía, pero no olvides que consiguiendo su interés el mío rápidamente decae, ahora mi objetivo es otro —bebió un poco de su té antes que se enfriase.

—¿Quién es ahora?

—El Rey —sonrió.

—¿El Rey? —cuestionó Alice.

No sabía que pensar si la locura de su amiga había sobrepasado los límites posibles o si es que jamás en su vida Isabella había oído las palabras dignidad y decoro.

—Si, Raymond I, es un hombre muy atractivo, sin duda para sus treinta y ocho años se mantiene de maravillas ¿No lo crees? —sonrió.

—Pero, su esposa, la Reina te tiene en alta estima, no puedes hacerle eso —le criticó.

—¡No seas aburrida! Sólo será un par de semanas, luego de eso buscaré otro candidato —le explicó.

Aunque para ella era difícil meditar quien sería el siguiente, después de todo en Inglaterra lo más elevado en la sociedad era la realeza y para ella el Rey sería lo último a lo que podía aspirar.

—¿Y luego del Rey? ¿Quién saciará tus deseos de ralea? —inquirió Alice atónita al oír hablar a su amiga con tal liviandad.

—Hay muchos reinados en Europa, de seguro encontraré a algún candidato digno de mis atenciones —sonrió.

Alice, para quien no había sorpresas cuando se trataba de su amiga, se vio absolutamente intrigada en lo que realmente planeaba Isabella con el Rey.

—¿No pretenderás darle un hijo? —reprochó.

—No desfiguraré mi trabajado cuerpo por un crío, no me creas capaz de aquello —admitió ofendida —. Aunque si la Reina pronto falleciese, no me molestaría plantarle un hijo al Rey con tal de obtener el puesto de la difunta —sonrió.

—¡Isabella, eres el demonio! —admitió Alice.

—Es un verdadero cumplido —sonrió con ironía.

Ambas amigas disfrutaron de una agradable conversación llena de ironía e insolencia, claro está que este no era el comportamiento habitual que ambas poseían, si no que simplemente las leyes del decoro no eran imprescindibles cuando se reunían a disfrutar de la honestidad que las caracterizaba.

Isabella lamentó que la visita de su amiga se viese interrumpida por el horario, antes cuando eran pequeñas disfrutaban de largas horas de agradable compañía, pero ahora los deberes maritales pesaban sobre aquellos agradables recuerdos.

Su esposo no tardó en llegar. El duque debió aumentar la alta suma por la que compraría Bristhland, aún así consiguió el preciado regalo para su esposa.

—Mi amada Isabella —sonrió al verla leyendo.

—¿Qué tal te ha ido? —inquirió despreocupándose de las atenciones de su esposo.

—He conseguido la compra de Bristhland en una alta suma y después de rogar demasiado a los propietarios quienes no estaban convencidos en querer venderla, pero tu adorado esposo hace todo por complacerte y he aquí las escrituras —le tendió los derechos de propiedad.

Isabella se sintió absolutamente complacida ¡Al fin!

Ahora tendría para si una locación en donde poder estar cerca de la realeza, más aún de lo que ya estaba y poder conseguir lo que tanto buscaba: amoríos con el Rey Raymond I.

La promesa de la duquesa de Kent no tardó en propagarse, estaba toda la nobleza invitada a festejar la nueva adquisición en cuanto ella estuviese allí.

El duque estaba impaciente, esta noche su esposa al fin vendría a verle y podría disfrutar de la suave piel de su amada y aunque muchas veces había debido recurrir a sus criadas para recibir lo que le correspondía de su matrimonio, jamás había desistido en ser complacido por la suavidad y la exquisitez de Isabella.

Se recostó en la cama, casi desnudo esperando la entrada de su esposa.

Isabella estaba furiosa, detestaba tener que entregarse a aquel repugnante hombre, pero aún así había conseguido planear a la perfección aquel encuentro.

—¡Dominique! —llamó a la doncella mientras que buscaba las ropas adecuadas para visitar la habitación conyugal.

La muchacha no tardó en llegar, sabía para qué la necesitaba la señora por lo que se había dado una ducha con pétalos de rosa.

—¡Aquí estas! —le criticó —. Ponte esto, en el momento en que entres no hables ni le dirijas la palabra, estaré allí por lo que ya sabes que hacer —sonrió.

Dominique esperó fuera de la habitación matrimonial de su señora.

—Isabella —susurró Jacob al verla entrar en tan exquisitas y finas ropas.

—Querido mío, veo que hoy me esperas muy bien —sonrió al ver la bandeja dispuesta para disfrutar de la larga noche.

—Pensé que tú habías solicitado este tentempié —aclaró.

—O no por supuesto que no, pero no seas humilde, me ha encantado tu detalle —sonrió mientras le servía vino en una copa de cristal.

Para ella nada podía salir mal, su maquiavélica mente había tramado todo de principio a fin y no había espacio para errores. La comida había sido solicitada por ella para así hacer beber y comer en exceso a Jacob, embriagarlo hasta que no pudiese ver ni la punta de su nariz y así Dominique podría hacer el trabajo sucio por ella.

Nunca olvidaría todo lo que había hecho esa muchacha por ella.

Los orígenes pobres de Dominique le impedían continuar subsistiendo, una huérfana desamparada jamás pensó que una duquesa le diese cobijo en su propia casa.

La pobre chica de cabellos castaños y fino cuerpo podría perfectamente suplantar a la duquesa, es por esto que la había traído consigo en cuanto la vio y ahora le era de una utilidad única.

Dio de beber al duque lo suficiente para que no pudiese distinguir el rostro de la que sería su amante por aquella noche.

—¡Oh, querido mío! Esperadme un momento, aún tengo una sorpresa para ti —sonrió alejándose del ebrio.

—No hace falta —arrastró sus palabras mientras reía.

Tomó a Isabella por las caderas y acarició la extensión de su cuello, recorriéndole con su lengua. Para ella el olor que desprendía su aliento era asqueroso e insufrible, pero aún así no podía rechazarle del todo y levantar sospechas.

—Cariño —intentó zafarse

—. No seas impaciente, te tengo algo que mostrar, un nuevo atuendo y lo he comprando pensando en ti —le hizo un puchero —. ¿No pretenderás dejarme con él guardado?

El duque que ya no veía muy bien, logró distinguir el rostro triste de su mujer y en un acto de benevolencia le permitió marcharse de su lado.

Sin pensarlo dos veces la duquesa se dirigió hacía donde esperaba Dominique y le exigió que no hablase nada en absoluto.

Fue así como se quedó esperando fuera de la habitación mientras los quejidos de su marido llenaban el vestíbulo.

A penas el duque se quedó dormido Dominique salió de la habitación e Isabella ingresó en ella.

Complacida por el trabajo hecho por la muchacha le envió el desayuno a la habitación para que disfrutase en señal de agradecimiento.

El día en que se decidió a viajar a Bristhland el tiempo le acompañó en gran medida, el día soleado y con una leve brisa era especial para cambiar de locación.

Mientras iba en el carruaje se dedicó a leer ignorando por completo las sandeces que decía su marido al recordar la noche anterior.

—¿Sabes que el Príncipe William está en Winstmenster? —señaló el duque revisando el diario.

Por supuesto que Isabella lo sabía, había recibido la noticia de la propia boca del Príncipe quién la esperaba cuanto antes allí.

—¡Oh! No tenía la menor idea, eso significa que le tendremos de vecinos mientras dure nuestra estancia en Bristhland —sonrió complacida.

—Así es, me alegra saber que William tiene tan buena relación con nuestra familia —sonrió complacido Jacob.

Isabella bajó del carruaje y observó nuevamente el esplendor de Bristhland, hacía muchos años que había ido a visitar a los antiguos propietarios y no salió de su asombro con la belleza del lugar, ahora que podía, se sentía orgullosa de ser la señora de Bristhland.

—Mi querida duquesa —se presentó uno de los sirvientes.

Ella le miró despectivamente, había osado dirigirle la palabra, de seguro los últimos señores de Bristhland les permitían demasiado atrevimiento.

—He traído mis propios lacayos conmigo, no necesita dirigirse a mí directamente, en caso de querer comunicarme algo hágalo con Frank —dijo mientras extendía sus guantes hacía el hombre.

Para Steve, un sirviente que había estado toda su vida trabajando en Bristhland era insufrible e inconcebible que una mujer le tratase de aquella manera por más que fuese la señora de aquel lugar.

—Tranquilo padre —le pidió su joven hijo mientras cenaban.

—¡Esto es insólito! —reclamó —. ¡Intolerable! Con mis años de servicio aquí en esta casa, merezco más respeto que el que aquella mujer demostró. Mi obstinación por permanecer en Bristhland me hace pasar estos terribles momentos en vez de habernos ido junto a los Witham.

—Tranquilo, mañana quizá se haya adaptado al lugar y tolere que le lleves los mandados —intentó tranquilizarle.

—¡Oh! Edward, no sé que haría sin ti —sonrió —. La muerte de tu madre habría sido intolerable sin tu apoyo.

El joven Edward estaba encargado de los establos de Bristhland, era el domador de caballos más cotizado en la zona y a pesar de haber recibido excelentes ofertas, jamás las había aceptado por permanecer con su padre.

Aquella mañana había decidido levantarse aún más temprano de lo usual, la duquesa había enviado una nota la noche anterior exigiendo que a primera hora estuviese listo el caballo porque saldría a disfrutar de un paseo.

Así tal cual lo pidió, Isabella se levantó antes que amaneciera, pidió a sus doncellas que la bañasen con esencia de rosas y que peinasen sus cabellos castaños. Escogió aquel vestido que se ceñía perfectamente a su cuerpo y decidió llevar sombrero.

Una vez lista se dirigió hacía las habitaciones traseras para revisar que todo estuviese en orden.

Una de las habitaciones había sido un taller de pintura, los ventanales daban hacía el establo.

Entonces allí vio a un muchacho joven, de una estatura bastante imponente y un cuerpo muy bien trabajado, estaba arreglando la silla de montar sobre el animal.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó a una de las sirvientas que las acompañaba.

—Es el hijo de Steve, aquel hombre que la recibió cuando llegó a Bristhland, señora —le respondió la doncella.

—¿Cómo se llama? —osó exigir.

—Edward, Edward Cullen —respondió.

Aquel hombre que había nacido en baja cuna, tenía el porte de cualquier Dios, de hecho se cuestionó si el Príncipe William poseía más belleza y gallardía que aquel hombre que vestía harapos.

Se criticó por ver así a un simple criado, ella había nacido para grandes cosas, no para un simple domador de caballos, por más guapo que fuese.

Salió rápidamente de la casa y fue a buscar el caballo.

Allí se encontraba Edward, quien de más cerca le pareció aún más guapo de lo que había logrado ver a distancia.

Sus claros ojos adornados de hermosas pestañas hacían aún más interesante el naciente, pero negado gusto de la duquesa hacía Edward.

Sin mirarle más, ni dirigirle palabra alguna intentó subir al caballo pero falló rotundamente. Sintió como las manos de aquel hombre se posaron en sus caderas.

Volteó sorprendida al verle tan cerca de ella.

—Perdone —dijo sin mirarle Edward quien se veía arrepentido de haber osado ayudarle de aquella manera, después de todo la duquesa no tenía consideraciones con los criados.

—Gracias —respondió fríamente a sus disculpas.

Volvió a montar y se dirigió rápidamente hasta donde se había citado con el Príncipe.

Entre el bosque, existía una pequeña construcción que conoció muy bien Isabella cuando era más niña, allí debía encontrarse con el Príncipe.

Isabella pretendía terminar todo tipo de vínculo esa misma tarde con él y así poder comenzar la seducción con el padre del príncipe: El rey Raymond I.

—¡Oh! Mi amada Isabella —se acercó a ella el joven príncipe.

Isabella se sintió agradada ante el deseo que explayaban los ojos de aquel joven.

Sin dudarlo se entregó a sus brazos y le besó ardientemente, deseando entonces comenzar con la despedida de aquel amorío se abrazó fuertemente al fornido cuerpo del joven y se entregó en un beso que le hizo despertar cada rincón de su ser.

Sin importarle el lugar, ni las condiciones en las que se encontraban, William tendió una pequeña frazada sobre el piso de madera.

Ambos desesperados por arder en pasión se dejaron caer sin importar nada, para ellos existía aquel momento y nada más.

Para Isabella aquellas manos que le recorrían no eran más que las de un hombre desesperado por su amor, alguien que le entregaba la pasión que necesitaba.

Una vez más la calidez de la masculinidad de William se adentró en ella como tantas otras veces, sintió la exquisita sensación que recorrió su cuerpo mientras que él se adueñaba de cada centímetro de su expuesta piel.

No tardó en sentirse plena en los brazos de aquel experimentado joven.

—¿Cuándo te volveré a ver? —dijo William anhelando saber de ella.

—No habrá otra vez —dijo firme mientras que William enlazaba su corsé.

—¿Qué locuras dices? ¿Te has cansado de mí? —inquirió el joven.

—De ninguna manera —mintió —. Es mi marido, creo que sospecha y prefiero evitarte problemas amor —le besó tiernamente —. Te llevaré siempre en mi corazón a pesar de no poder estar en tus brazos.

Con toda naturalidad fingió la tristeza que cualquier amante poseería al separarse de su amado.

Y un par de lágrimas sin sentimientos cayeron de sus ojos.

William con el corazón roto la vio marcharse en su caballo.

Para ella era un romance agotador que debía terminar, las ansias de ver al príncipe no eran más que para disfrutar del buen sexo que le otorgaba, pero últimamente la calidad de este había decaído, así como el interés de ella por él.

Al llegar se sorprendió de ver a Edward limpiando uno de los potrillos.

—¿Qué hace usted? —dijo intentando oír nuevamente su voz.

—Mi trabajo, señora —dijo fríamente.

—Si, pero ¿A demás de ser domador de caballos que más hace usted? —inquirió intentando conversar con aquel hombre.

—Bien, me gustaría tener tiempo para poder hablarle señora, pero mi trabajo ni siquiera me impide aquello —señaló despectivamente.

Ella notó el tono de insolencia y resentimiento ocupado por Edward, pero aún así no le importó.

—Entonces te ordeno que dejes de hacer aquello y mandes a cualquier otro que pueda —señaló con decisión.

—Me gusta lo que hago y no comprendo que interés le puede llevar a usted hablar con un simple criado, vaya y busque compañía entre los de su especie, señora —recalcó la última palabra mientras caminaba hacía los establos.

—No seas insolente Edward, no me gustaría tener que despedirte mucho menos disminuir tu salario —sonrió satisfecha al ver que el joven detenía sus pasos.

El joven se sintió bastante apocado ante lo que ella sugirió, pero no le quedó alternativa que detenerse y escucharle.

—Mañana iré en un viaje de campo y deseo que me acompañes —sonrió.

—¿Qué haría yo en un viaje de campo, señora? —criticó duramente la idea de la duquesa.

—Acompañarme por supuesto —explicó.

La maquiavélica mente de Isabella tramaba ya un plan para poder tener un encuentro con aquel joven de cuerpo perfecto, por más que negase Edward Cullen tenía un encanto natural que incluía quizá su aspecto descuidado.

Para Edward no quedaba otra opción que satisfacer a la duquesa, de otra manera si aquella despiadada mujer decidía despedirle, él y su padre no tendrían donde ir y sería una terrible desgracia para ambos.

Aquella tarde Isabella se enteró que su amiga Alice acababa de llegar a Thunder Place y ante la desesperación de contarle todo y ponerla al tanto de las últimas novedades en cuanto a su entretención de medio tiempo: Edward.

A penas pudo salió en su carruaje para visitar a su amiga, sabía que sería desconsiderado de su parte ir a esta hora y sin invitación, pero para ella siempre había de existir tiempo, más si se trataba de serios asuntos.

Al entrar a Thunder, pudo ver que era realmente hermoso y sus decoraciones resaltaban de forma grata para el visitante.

—¡Oh! Mi querida Isabella —sonrió Alice al ver a su amiga esperándole.

Ambas se abrazaron como si hubiese pasado demasiado tiempo sin verse.

Alice la guió hacía un pequeño salón en donde podrían conversar tranquilas y sin interrupciones.

—¡Dios! Esto ha sido una mala idea, ha sido más difícil de lo que creí —reconoció en voz alta.

Isabella se negaba a creer que se sentía cautivada por el domador de caballos, ella no había pensado en aquel momento en que le ordenó que le acompañase al día de campo.

—¿Se te ha hecho difícil romper con el príncipe? —inquirió Alice intentando comprender.

—Sabes que a mi no me cuesta terminar las relaciones, querida —arqueó una ceja —. Es algo mucho peor…

Alice no pudo imaginarse que agobiaba así a su amiga a tal punto que llegase a buscarle.

—¿Qué ocurre? Sabes que si de discreción se trata soy la mejor —sonrió Alice intentando comprender a su amiga.

—Es que al llegar a Bristhland me he quedado prendada de alguien indebido —susurró avergonzada.

—¿Prendada? ¿Desde cuando Isabella se prenda? Tú no sabes que es eso —le criticó con cariño.

La duquesa asintió, no sabía por qué había utilizado aquella palabra, en realidad a ella sólo le había llamado la atención aquel criado, no era cualquier hombre, para ser un sirviente era demasiado guapo y con buen porte, además sus ojos eran realmente hermosos y su dicción perfecta. Se ordenó de inmediato detenerse.

—No lo sé, Alice —susurró mirando sus manos nerviosas.

—Dime ¿Qué sientes cuando le ves? —inquirió mientras bebía una taza de té.

—Bien —analizó Isabella —. Me agrado su cuerpo, tenía una espalda perfecta, no era robusto ni delgado, más bien era perfecto, tiene unos brazos que me hablaban por si solos y me exigían estar en ellos y…

—¡Bella! ¡Por Dios! —criticó —. Pregunté que sentías por él no la descripción detallada del cuerpo de aquel hombre.

—Lo siento —se avergonzó.

—¿Estás ruborizada? —le levantó el rostro Alice —. Jamás en mi vida te había visto ruborizada, esto es peor de lo que creíamos.

—¿Lo crees?

—Sólo dime que sientes por él cuando le ves —insistió Alice.

—Bien, mis manos se tensaron en mis faldas, mi corazón se detuvo y sentí una necesidad imperiosa por tenerle cerca —explicó aún tensa y ruborizada.

—Está más que claro —dedujo Alice —Estás prendada.

Isabella no pudo olvidar esa conversación durante el viaje de regreso a Bristhland.

Al llegar fue recibida por sus doncellas quienes la bañaron mientras ella se relajaba en la bañera.

¿Realmente podría ella estar prendada de un simple sirviente que no tenía alcurnia y su salario era completamente deplorable? ¿Alguien cuyas condiciones de vida eran completamente distintas a las de ella? ¿Un ser que no tenía estudios de la nada y se dedicaba simplemente a los establos?

Era una absoluta locura, pero aún así el recuerdo de aquel joven no le dejó en paz en toda la noche, las imágenes mentales que poseía del cuerpo de Edward.

Sin darse cuenta despertó a primera hora de la mañana. Buscó entre sus vestidos el más adecuado para la cabalgata y le pidió a una de sus sirvientas que le avisase al duque de su salida a caballo.

Se colocó un sombrero que hacía juego con el conjunto y los guantes especiales para sostener las riendas sin dañar sus delicadas manos.

Caminó lentamente intentando ocultar su desesperación por llegar a los establos.

No tardó en ver a Edward con ambos caballos listos y la cesta que había ordenado traer.

—Buenos días Edward —saludó mientras acariciaba el lomo del animal.

—Buenos días señora —respondió algo molesto con la presencia de la duquesa.

Ella sin duda era una preciosa mujer, se atrevía a decir que la más bella que él había visto, pero aún así su carácter dominante y su orgullo eran para él absolutamente detestables.

—No me digas señora Edward, me haces sentir anciana —le criticó.

—¿Cómo debo llamarle entonces?

—No lo sé, como te sientas más cómodo —sonrió coqueta mientras Edward le ayudaba a subir al caballo.

—Me siento cómodo diciéndole señora —dijo sin mirar los hermosos ojos castaños que le hacían olvidar quien era.

—Por favor, sólo dime señora cuando existan más criados o visitas, cuando estemos solos podrías llamarme mi lady o simplemente Bella —sonrió.

—Es demasiado cercano decirle de aquel modo, me limitaré a llamarle como mi lady —expresó mientras subía a su caballo.

—¿Dónde iremos? —sonrió Bella al ver que Edward era tan obstinado como ella había creído.

—No lo sé, la que deseaba hacer esta cabalgata era usted —dijo dominando al animal.

—Quiero que me enseñes los lugares más hermosos de Bristhland y los menos frecuentados —sonrió pensando en que quizá lograría su objetivo aquella misma tarde.

Edward le llevó al pequeño estanque que existía al norte de Bristhland, Isabella observó el hermoso lugar, no sin antes ver lo precioso que se veía Edward cuando hablaba de aquella zona, parecía que la naturaleza le asentase mejor al sirviente de lo que lo hacían los establos.

—Edward ¿Conoces algún lugar secreto que me puedas mostrar? —dijo con impaciencia.

En el lugar en donde se encontraban podrían ser divisados por cualquier transeúnte y ella deseaba tener intimidad para seducir al domador, quizá después de todo sepa domar a más de una bestia, pensaba Isabella para sí.

—Si se lo mostrase ya no sería secreto —sonrió Edward.

—¡Vamos! Yo quiero conocerlo, quizá así me pueda escapar de mi terrible esposo —se quejó.

Edward abrió los ojos ante la sorpresa, la duquesa se quejaba de su esposo ¿Acaso la maltrataría? Sería extraño él siempre le entrega lo que ella pedía, de seguro hablaba de satisfecha.

El joven no muy convencido decidió mostrarle a la duquesa el lugar que él había construido.

Lo había hecho hace muchos años, era su escondite cuando quería escapar de los retos de su madre. Una pequeña casita subterránea en la que tenía de todo y era lugar suficiente para cinco adultos, se sentía orgulloso de aquella construcción pues se había esmerado muchas semanas intentando obtener mejores resultados.

Ahora que ya era un adulto, había arreglado aún más los interiores, amoblándola e incluso dejando unas frazadas en caso que tuviese algunos problemas.

Isabella se sorprendió al darse cuenta que era lo que Edward le iba a mostrar.

—Entre usted, le aseguro que este lugar esta bien construido —susurró.

Mientras Isabella bajaba aquellas escaleras sintió como los nervios se apoderaban de ella.

—¿No me acompañarás? —criticó al ver que Edward no bajaba con ella.

—No se vería bien que usted y yo estuviésemos allí —explicó Edward desde arriba.

—Amarra los caballos, aquí nos quedaremos a merendar —sonrió.

Ella no tenía planes de merendar lo que traía en la cesta, en realidad esperaba otra cosa y su mente ya había comenzado a trabajar en ello.

Poco a poco la duquesa comenzó a acostumbrarse a la idea de que Edward era un sirviente, pero al parecer cada vez le molestaba menos.

Ambos se sentaron sobre las frazadas que estaban en el suelo de la construcción.

—¿Realmente lo construiste tú? —cuestionó mientras le entregaba la merienda.

—Si, ahora pienso pintar los interiores, esta madera ha perdido su brillo y quiero hacer de esto algo más acogedor —explicó.

—Ya veo —dijo sirviéndole algo de vino.

Se acercó a él lentamente, dejando de lado su copa e intentó besarle.

Edward al sentir la cercanía de la duquesa se alejó.

—Señora —criticó —. Es usted una dama, por favor no denigre esa imagen que poseo de usted.

—Edward, he sido una dama demasiado tiempo y tú eres más que un simple criado para mí, desde ayer no he podido dejar de contemplar tu belleza —le cerró el paso al ver que quería escapar.

—Señora, por favor —criticó alejándola.

—He visto como me miras Edward, para mí tus ojos son el reflejo de tu pasión —sonrió dejando caer un lado de su vestido, quedando expuesto uno de sus hombros.

Edward cerró los ojos e intentó calmar su respiración.

Aquella mujer lo había acorralado en una esquina del lugar y estaba a escasos centímetros de su boca.

Él sabía que si era descubierto le matarían, pero aún así no pudo resistirse al exquisito aroma a rosas que desprendía su cuerpo y sintiendo el calor de sus labios se rindió ante el roce de aquella dama.

Isabella victoriosa besó desenfrenadamente a aquel joven que no le había permitido dormir tranquila.

Se despojó rápidamente de aquel vestido, mientras que besaba aquellos exquisitos labios dulces de Edward.

Este desató el corsé de la duquesa y pronto cayó al suelo, así como todo el resto de sus ropas, quedando absolutamente desnuda frente a él.

—¿te gusta lo que ves? —inquirió ella con una voz atrayente.

Edward asintió en silencio, todo su cuerpo se había paralizado y una conocida molestia se había adueñado de su pantalón.

Sin tarda más el asunto, Isabella dejó caer el cinturón que sostenía los pantalones de su amante y bajó sin dudar la ropa interior que le envolvía.

No pasó desapercibido para ella la magnitud del espécimen de aquel muchacho, el perfecto molde de un Dios griego, aquel que cualquier mujer desearía.

Se mordió sensualmente el labio inferior y se saboreó lentamente al ver la tensión y firmeza de la masculinidad de Edward.

Se arrodilló frente a él, petrificado y absorto Edward fue testigo de cómo Isabella introducía lentamente su miembro dentro de su boca.

Estremeció al sentir como acariciaba el extremo de él y luego con fuerza volvía a realizar la maniobra.

Temblaba allí de pie, lleno de éxtasis y de sensaciones nuevas, quizá aumentaba el frenesí al saber que esto era un juego prohibido.

No tardó en separar a Isabella de él, deseaba su cuerpo, no simplemente su boca.

La recostó con delicadeza sobre las frazadas y se posó sobre ella.

Bebió de sus pezones y los masajeó con necesidad, sin demorar más se introdujo dentro de ella.

Isabella sintió la presión en su intimidad, el roce de las paredes de ambos le producía una sensación exquisita y un espasmo recorrió todo su cuerpo al sentir como él le retiraba su masculinidad y la introducía nuevamente.

La humedad la embargó a tal punto que deseo sus labios con impaciencia, necesitaba descargar tanta lujuria y deseo, se apoderó así de su boca y no descansó hasta que le faltó el aire.

Edward aumentó la frecuencia de sus embestidas e Isabella al sentir un calor interno insufrible, arqueó su cuerpo deseando aún más de él.

Los constantes jadeos y gemidos que ella expulsaba hacían que Edward decidiera aumentar aún más la potencia de sus movimientos, la duquesa jamás había sentido tanto placer, para ella esto era algo inigualable.

La fricción de sus cuerpos húmedos y calurosos, las exquisitas sensaciones albergadas por sus simples cuerpos desnudos, el deseo y la lujuria acumulados por ambos hizo que estallaran en un alarido de placer.

Ambos exhaustos dieron por finalizado aquel glorioso momento.

—Gracias —jadeó Isabella.

—Es usted magnifica señora —sonrió Edward.

—Te dije que no me dijeses así —le criticó.

—Mi lady es usted una diosa en lo que respecta al arte de amar —le susurró en el oído.

—Por lo que a usted respecta, usted y su acompañante son de hoy en adelante mis protegidos. He de halagarle su forma de amar y lo bien que le ha dotado Dios —sonrió Isabella gustosa de haber aceptado caer en aquel juego.

Para Edward fue una gran sorpresa ver que una mujer de tan distinguida estirpe se refiriese así de él y su cuerpo, pero aún así disfruto al oír ese tipo de halagos de ella.

Isabella enredó sus dedos en los cabellos cobrizos del que ahora era su amante y besó a Edward con impaciencia.

* * *

**Hola mis niñas.**

**He aquí una idea que nacio anoche y no pude hacer oidos sordos a ella.**

**Este será un three shot, simplemente tres capitulos no más.**

**Agradezco a todas aquellas que me han apoyado y dejado sus mensajes en estos momentos dificiles.**

**Muchas gracias por leerme y aún más por dejar REVIEW**

**espero ansiosa sus comentarios, dentro de mañana y pasado este three Shot estará terminado.**

**(Deje su alerta para estar al tanto de esta locura)**

**Cariños.**

**Manne**


	2. Confusión

**Choice of life.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Summary:** La duquesa de Kent, una mujer con temple decide vivir en Bristhland. Era una mujer fría y sin corazón, dependiente del dinero y el status, hasta que conoce el amor en manos de quien menos espera ¿Dejaría la alta alcurnia por un simple amorío? ThreeShot

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de este shot pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, lo único que es de mi propiedad es la historia, por lo que queda tajantemente prohibida la reproducción parcial o total del texto.

* * *

Capitulo II.

**Confusión.**

**

* * *

  
Este capitulo va dedicado a mi querida **AnneHilldweller,** por todos aquellos agradables momentos via twitter y msn, **

**por compartir conmigo parte de su vida, así como yo la mía. **

**Por ser una persona muy agradable y de buen corazón, también por preocuparse de nosotras en nuestro dificil momento.**

**Te quiero mucho y espero seguir conociendo aquella agradable mujer que veo en ti.  
**

**Anne, esto es con cariño para ti.**

**

* * *

**Los meses habían pasado con inusual rapidez. Isabella había desistido momentáneamente de conquistar al Rey ya que el interés por el domador de caballos había crecido en demasía.

El baile de festejo que había realizado a los pocos días de su llegada había sido todo un éxito, gracias a la excepcional velada su marido había podido concretar algunos negocios en Londres, es por esto que debió marcharse dejándole sola en Bristhland.

Sus días no eran para nada aburridos, pues la gracia de aquellos era otorgaba por Edward y su agradable compañía.

—Isabella, cariño —le dijo la baronesa —. No sé como decirte esto, pero creo que es hora que dejes ese amorío con el campesino.

Alice había oído innumerables comentarios sobre Isabella y su criado, a tanto había llegado el cotilleo que no sería extraño que el propio duque ya estuviese al tanto.

—¿Qué dices? —rió Isabella —. No dejaré a Edward por los absurdos comentarios de gentuza sin vida.

Para ella no había motivo por el que debiese dejar a Edward, aquel hombre le había despertado una parte que no conocía: la pasión.

Ahora reunirse con aquel joven en secreto había conocido mucho más de lo que habría esperado de manos de un sirviente y esto implicaba mucho más que sexo, él la comprendía, escuchaba y orientaba, como nunca nadie lo había hecho y a pesar de no haber sido instruido por alguna institutriz, el joven Edward había sido autorizado por los Witham para frecuentar la biblioteca, eso explicaba sus amplios conocimientos.

El joven domador, era un enamorado de las novelas y las lecturas apasionadas, disfrutaba por las noches de la excelente compañía de un libro.

Isabella se sorprendió al saber que tenía un alto conocimiento en política y aún más en temas contemporáneos que ella oía solamente de ciertas personas de la nobleza.

Isabella no podía dejar a Edward después que él le había abierto los ojos a un mundo que ella no conocía, un mundo en el que las clases sociales eran sólo sandeces del ser humano, en aquel lugar lo que realmente valía era la sinceridad de los afectos que se expresaban en caricias y mimos.

Permanecían largas horas juntos, disfrutando de agradables conversaciones y excelentes momentos, aunque para los amantes solo parecían minutos.

—¿Isabella? —llamó su atención Alice al verle tan distraída y con la mirada perdida en el gran ventanal.

—Perdona, es sólo que —se mordió el labio —no puedo, dejarle para mí es algo imposible, él…

—¿Lo amas? —inquirió la baronesa.

Jamás se había planteado el hecho de amarle, ¿Podría estar enamorada de él? Edward era un buen amante, un hombre comprensivo y leal, quizá podría haber sido un gran marido siempre y cuando hubiesen rondado los mismo círculos.

—Respóndeme ¿Lo amas? —insistió al ver el silencio y un extraño brillo en sus ojos.

Para Alice no cabía duda, los sentimientos de su amiga se veían claramente reflejados en sus ojos y el silencio simplemente corroboraba todas aquellas teorías que rondaban su mente.

—Alice —le tomó las manos —. Creo que si, creo amarle aún más de lo que me esta permitido, creo que mi amor por él es algo más de lo que yo misma he creído, él para mí es un gran apoyo y estoy muy agradecida de sus atenciones para conmigo.

—¡Bella! —chilló sorprendida—. Realmente es así, entonces es más de lo que creí Dejarías todo por él ¿No es así?

—¿Todo? ¿A que te refieres con todo? —cuestionó lo que su amiga le había planteado, mientras bebía una taza de té.

—¿No has pensado que ocurriría si todo esto se descubre? Tendrías que huir con él y perder todo tipo de privilegios —le hizo ver.

Isabella quedó sorprendida ante lo que su amiga le planteaba, ella sabía que tener este tipo de aventuras le podría traer grandes problemas, pero jamás la habían descubierto ¿Por qué lo harían ahora?

—¿Dejarías tu comodidad y tu caudal por este amorío con un hombre que no tiene ni un penique en sus bolsillos? —arqueó una ceja.

Ella realmente creía en el amor de Isabella hacía aquel hombre, sabía que ella realmente estaba enamorada de él, pero a pesar de todo, le conocía demasiado bien como para saber que el amor al dinero, el status y la sociedad eran su prioridad.

—Eso no ocurrirá, jamás me han sorprendido y no creo que lo hagan, además sé que Edward no me haría elegir, puedo obtener todo lo que deseo si continúo siendo así de cauta —sonrió.

—Sólo ponte en el caso, no te pido que me respondas, sólo piénsalo —le pidió.

Isabella aquella noche no pudo dormir en paz, las imágenes de Edward daban vuelta su cabeza y su atormentado ser sólo quería olvidar los cuestionamientos que le había planteado Alice.

Para la duquesa algo así no podía ocurrir, había sido discreta en sus encuentros con el domador de caballos, ella disimulaba muy bien sus preferencias, así como él también lo hacía. Si todo continuaba tal cual como iba no debían temer, los pueblerinos hablarían siempre de cualquier mujer de alto status, esa era su única diversión admisible para ellos: el cotilleo.

Aún así no logró conciliar el sueño, su alma se sentía intranquila y atormentada. Jacob estaba lejos y mientras más tiempo pasaba fuera más podría complicarse el asunto. Su esposo no estaba junto a ella para poder manipularle, quizá los comentarios ya hubiesen llegado a sus oídos y sería demasiado tarde para persuadirle de no creer en ellos.

Posó la capa de seda sobre sus hombros, dejó caer la capucha sobre su cabeza y salió cautelosamente de su habitación.

El silencio rondaba la noche, la humedad del ambiente se posó en su rostro enfriándolo aún más.

Edward vivía al lado de los establos con su padre.

Aquella noche el joven domador no pudo dormir, se sentía agobiado por todo lo que en su ser acontecía, la mujer altanera que alguna vez había desmerecido a su padre le tenía de cabeza y con el corazón en la mano, no podía explicarse como había llegado a sentir emociones y sensaciones tan fuertes hacía la persona que en primera instancia le había causado rechazo. Entonces reconoció que con él todo había sido distinto, ella le trataba con amor y cariño, sus modales eran otros, dejaba de lado todo lo que implicaba ser una duquesa. Entre ellos existía una relación hombre – mujer y nada más, era simple de entender, sin títulos de por medio, solo habían dejado fluir sentimientos que jamás creyeron ser capaces de sentir.

Se levantó para buscar un vaso de agua e intentar conciliar el esquivo sueño y sintió un suave golpe en la puerta, en lo primero que pensó fue en su padre, quizá le había ocurrido alguna desgracia. Caminó rápidamente hacía la puerta y la abrió para encontrarse con la duquesa que desesperada se lanzó a sus brazos.

—Edward —sollozó.

Este cerró la puerta rápidamente por miedo que pudiesen encontrarles allí.

—¡Oh, Edward! —repitió sin aliento —. Dime que me amas, que no me dejaras nunca, que esto será un secreto por siempre y tú estarás conmigo —sollozó.

El joven no comprendió a qué se debía aquello ¿Por qué Bella estaba tan agobiada?

La abrazó y consoló hasta que estuvo más calmada.

—¿Por qué me dices todo esto? —inquirió confuso.

—Han estado hablando de nosotros, ya sabes… y bueno tengo miedo, no quiero perder nada, menos a ti, yo solo quiero… solo quiero tener las cosas tal cual como están, no soportaría perderte —sollozó.

Edward analizó cada una de sus palabras y se detuvo en _"… no quiero perder nada, menos a ti…"_

No quiso darle más vueltas al asunto, debía preocuparse por Bella que estaba agitada llorando en sus brazos.

La sentó y la miró mientras que lloriqueaba. ¿Qué haría con tan hermosa mujer?

—Bella, eso no ocurrirá —le respondió mientras acariciaba su mano que estaba sobre la mesa —. Todo estará como siempre y tú podrás mantener tus privilegios. Mi amor por ti es constante y aunque te vieses sola y sin nada de lo que posees estaré allí para ti, yo… —dudó — yo te amo por lo que tú eres, jamás amaría lo que posees.

Isabella sintió una alegría en su pecho que la hizo saltar de la silla para sentarse junto a él y besar tiernamente sus labios, aún así no pasó desapercibida la última frase de lo que Edward había dicho: _"jamás amaría lo que posees"_

Quizá a él no le interesase lo material, pero ella había crecido con grandes comodidades y perder todo aquello que amaba por naturaleza le era imposible, ella amaba lo que poseía.

Acarició los cabellos cobrizos de Edward en un intento de olvidar todo aquello que la agobiaba, no deseaba pensar más en los problemas que aún no existían y quizá nunca existieran.

Entonces él comprendió que evadía algo en busca de sus caricias y la detuvo.

—¿Ocurre algo? —inquirió Bella al ver como Edward la alejaba.

—Eso es lo que debo preguntarte ¿Estás bien?

Isabella se petrificó en sus brazos, ¿Habría notado su interés en su status? Eso debía ser algo obvio, él debía saberlo ¿Por qué admirarse que una mujer con poder desease más aquello que el mismo amor?

—Nada, cariño sólo quiero estar contigo ahora —le susurró en el oído.

Deslizó su húmeda y tibia lengua en el lóbulo de Edward, quien estremeció ante la exquisita sensación que le producía aquel contacto.

Abrazó su pequeña cintura y le apegó aún más a él.

Los suaves labios de la duquesa se deslizaron suavemente hasta encontrarse con la tibieza de los labios de su amado, sin cautela demostró su necesidad de él, de olvidarse del mundo en sus brazos.

Lentamente Edward deslizó la capa que cubría a Bella y observó su sensual enagua que cubría el delicado cuerpo de su amada. Acarició cada centímetro de piel expuesto y rápidamente se deshizo del exceso de ropa entre ellos.

Las pieles suaves y calientes de ambos se rozaban en un choque eléctrico que les erizaba cada vello de su cuerpo. La química era palpable entre ambos, sus caricias y ansias de poseerse iban en aumento.

La tomó en sus brazos y la llevó hacía su cama. Las caricias continuaron sin control, él deslizó sus manos sobre aquel cuerpo delineado por los ángeles, besó las cumbres de sus senos tibios, succionó uno los pezones firmes de aquella excitada dama, masajeó el otro con delicadeza y suspicacia. Isabella tembló en cada ocasión que él presionaba las cumbres de sus senos, sentía un calor intenso que iba en aumento en su intimidad, sentía como la electricidad recorría cada terminal nervioso de sus extremidades y la hacía estremecer en brazos de aquel hombre.

Edward deslizó su boca por aquel vientre perfecto, expuso su lengua e Isabella estremeció ante la humedad de la boca de su amante.

Él recorrió su ombligo y acarició las perfectas piernas de la pasional mujer, las abrió con firmeza hasta que con su lengua llegó a su intimidad.

Isabella sintió como Edward acariciaba con su lengua los bordes de su intimidad, acelerando así su ritmo cardiaco y demorando aquel preciado momento en que se adueñara de de ella. Jugueteó por largo rato con los labios de su sexo, besó y mordisqueó su clítoris haciéndole estremecer y arquear su cuerpo en la cama. Las sensaciones que desbordaban a la duquesa la tenían al borde de un abismo.

No podía evitar gemir ante las caricias certeras de Edward, quien mordisqueaba su clítoris cada vez que lo deseaba. Él al ver la desesperación de su amante introdujo su tibia lengua en ella y sintió el calor y la humedad del interior de Bella, masajeo con suavidad los bordes de su estrecho ser y disfruto de su único sabor.

La creciente tensión de su miembro le hacía perder el control, pero los jadeos de la excitada duquesa le invitaban a continuar con su pequeño juego.

Introdujo sus dedos en ella mientras volvía a besarle con impaciencia, acarició su interior disfrutando de su humedad. No tardó demasiado en desesperarse por el placer que ella sentía y la necesidad de poseerla se apoderó de él.

Isabella al darse cuenta de la impaciencia de Edward, tomó su miembro entre sus manos y lo acarició varias veces, sintiendo así la tensión y firmeza que poseía a lo largo de toda su longitud. Repitió un sinnúmero de veces la maniobra y se detuvo suavemente en el extremo del magnifico miembro de su amado. Este al sentir la caricia no soportó más, quitó las manos de Bella y se introdujo de una vez en la calida y húmeda intimidad que le estaba esperando hacía bastante.

Los roces comenzaron lentos, pero firme logrando que Isabella se impacientara por más frecuencia, entonces él la besó apasionadamente adueñándose bruscamente de su boca, ella rogó por aire y Edward se lo concedió.

Exquisitos sonidos de placer eran emitidos en la pequeña habitación, Edward aumentó la potencia de sus movimientos, introduciendo en ella todo su miembro con vigor, los gemidos y quejidos de la joven mujer eran música para los oídos del domador de caballos, por lo que se sentía incentivado en continuar con la danza, quizá con aún más de frenesí.

La humedad que le rodeaba le hacía sentir la calidez del interior de aquella mujer era el mejor lugar que podría albergarle.

Sentía como si su miembro fuese succionado por aquel exquisito lugar, el deseo de no apartarse de la humedad de Bella iba creciendo.

El hormigueo que le producía los movimientos certeros de Edward la hacían sentirse en el paraíso, los espasmos iban en aumento y la carencia de aire le imposibilitaba controlar su exaltado pecho que le exigía más de la frenética fricción de sus intimidades.

Edward retiró su espécimen de ella y lo introdujo con fuerza, repitió el movimiento un par de veces, mientras que Isabella le acompañaba con quejidos y jadeos.

Ella no soportaba más el placer que era absolutamente innegable, quitó sus manos de la prisión de las de él y acarició su espalda. Edward aumentó las embestidas y la potencia con las que se apoderaba de Bella.

Ella al sentir que el grosor del espécimen de Edward aumentaba en su interior y que la fricción era aún mayor clavó sus uñas en la espalda de su amante y las deslizó con desesperación al mismo momento que llegaba al clímax.

Edward se quejó aún más al sentir como se rasgaba su piel a manos de la duquesa y al mismo tiempo la contracción de su interior rodeó su miembro, a causa del colapso de sensaciones llegó al éxtasis máximo del momento.

Ambos cuerpos agotados se separaron, mientras que el joven se recostó al lado de la cansada y sudorosa Bella.

Ella se quedó largo tiempo allí sin sentir sus extremidades ya que no re respondían ante tanto desenfreno.

Vio como Edward se quedaba dormido y lamentó no poder acompañarle, le cubrió con las frazadas y luego de vestirse se marchó.

Lo poco que quedaba de noche logró disfrutarla con los recuerdos de la pasión de su amante.

El duque entró esa mañana al vestíbulo de Bristhland agotado por el viaje y deseoso de ver a su esposa, pero se sorprendió al ver que ella no le esperaba en el vestíbulo como se acostumbraba.

—¿La duquesa? —inquirió a una de las sirvientas.

—Anoche la señora volvió tarde, de seguro esta durmiendo —dijo una muchacha que la vio llegar cuando volvía de su encuentro, aún así ella no sabía desde donde venía.

—¿Dónde andaba? —exigió nervioso.

Había oído comentarios de su esposa en Londres, muchos de ellos hacían referencia a las numerosas infidelidades cometidas anteriormente y ahora no podía faltar el amorío con el criado de Bristhland. Jacob se negó a hacerle oídos a aquellos cotilleos, pero aún así el comentario de la sirvienta le dejó absorto.

—No lo sé señor —respondió la joven.

Jacob subió desesperado hacía la habitación de Isabella, necesitaba oír sus versiones y saber si realmente debía creer en aquellos rumores.

La duquesa sintió el estruendo y despertó asustada.

—¡Jacob! —chilló —. ¿Cómo osas abrir así mi habitación?

Enajenado se acercó a ella e intentó calmar sus ansias de respuestas.

—¡Isabella, dime ¿Qué hiciste anoche que te vieron llegar muy tarde a Bristhland?! —exigió.

Ella sintió como un escalofrío recorría su cuerpo, aún así intentó mantener la compostura.

—Jacob, anoche me sentí muy triste al saber que retrasarías tu regreso y como no podía dormir fui a los jardines, pero el frío me impidió continuar allí y no tarde en volver —sonrió tiernamente.

—¡Isabella! —dijo sosteniéndole fuertemente del brazo —. ¡Más te vale que lo que me dices sea cierto y que los rumores sobre ti no sean más que eso, no me gustaría enterarme que soy un cornudo!

Dicho esto se marchó antes que perdiese el control sobre si mismo.

Ella quedó absolutamente sorprendida ante la actitud de su marido, jamás ella le había visto tan enajenado y molesto con ella, acarició su brazo adolorido por la fuerza que él ejerció sobre ella y se dejó caer triste en la cama.

Poco había durado su felicidad, la vuelta de Jacob no había sido como esperaba, él si había creído las habladurías sobre ella y dudó de su propia esposa.

Lloró de impotencia al ver que la vida no era como deseaba, nada le salía bien y muchas veces sus propias decisiones le habían causado más de un dolor de cabeza, aún así sabía sobreponerse, pero esta vez el control se había ido de sus manos, debía hacer algo de inmediato para evitar su ruina, entonces comprendió que debía alejarse momentáneamente de Edward, por lo menos hasta que Jacob no sospechase de ellos.

Golpearon la puerta de su habitación, pero ella no tenía ánimos de oír a nadie así que pidió que no la molestasen.

—Disculpe, señorita, sé que no debo entrometerme, pero el duque acaba de echar a Edward —señaló la muchacha.

Isabella sintió como su corazón se destrozaba al oír aquello, la ira de Jacob había llegado mucho más allá de lo que le había demostrado.

No quiso bajar a los establos, no quería causar aún más problemas, con el dolor de su alma se limitó a mirarle por los ventanales del antiguo estudio de pintura.

Vio allí como Edward llevaba una maleta y unos sacos. Se despidió de su padre y se llevó su único caballo.

Sostuvo su rostro con ambas manos y contuvo su llanto sin lograr su cometido, las lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos tristes.

Le vio irse de allí sin más.

Edward no reclamó ante lo que el duque le había encarado, más bien mantuvo el control, tenía muy claro que él siempre tendría la razón y no quería exponer a Bella.

—Usted señor —dijo sumiso — se equivoca, pero aún así le comprendo, estando en su caso haría lo mismo —explicó —. Gracias por ser tan honesto y decirme el por qué de mi despido.

Jacob quedó sorprendido ante la reacción del hombre, quizá todos aquellos cotilleos eran falsos y se sintió muy mal al despedir a aquel muchacho de apariencia tan noble, pero prefirió evitar las malas lenguas y por sobre todo impedir que hablasen mal de su adorada mujer.

Isabella se sintió terrible aquel día, no deseaba comer, ni tampoco hablar, simplemente quería permanecer en su habitación sin ser molestada, pensar en Edward era doloroso y se sentía muy culpable, no quería sobrecargar su ánimo soportando a gente junto a ella.

¿Cómo había llegado a todo esto? Se criticó una y otra vez sin descanso.

—¿Ocurre algo? Estas muy silenciosa desde la mañana —le dijo su esposo mientras cenaban.

—Me siento terrible —dijo luego de beber un poco de vino —. No sé como la gente cotillea sin pensar en las consecuencias.

De inmediato se arrepintió, ella no era una persona compasiva, no por lo menos antes de conocer a Edward.

—¿Te compadeces de él? —cuestionó dudoso.

—No, no se trata de eso —intentó enmendar su error —. Se trata de mi odio al cotilleo, mucho más porque me daña directamente y mi imagen se ve seriamente afectada con aquello —mintió.

—Lo sé querida es por eso que preferí echarle de aquí —explicó.

—Pues te has equivocado —volvió a utilizar su usual tono de voz —. ¿No te has dado cuenta? Al echarle has confirmado sus rumores, ahora se hablará de la medida que tomaste ante aquellos comentarios —le criticó duramente.

—Creí hacer lo mejor —sonrió.

—¡Pues no lo has hecho! —golpeó la mesa —. Ahora simplemente espero que esto termine de una vez, estoy cansada de cargar con estos tipos de rumores solo por ser tu esposa —fingió resentimiento.

—Espero entonces que todo el mundo se disculpe contigo mañana en la noche.

—¿Mañana en la noche? —cuestionó confusa.

—¿Olvidaste el baile? Lo has estado organizando por semanas.

—¡Oh! Es solo que el tiempo pasa muy lento cuando te marchas —sonrió.

En la noche no pudo conciliar el sueño, pero aún así se obligó a hacerlo, los pensamientos sobre Edward, los recuerdos, las buenas vivencias y ahora el sufrimiento se apoderaban de su cansada alma.

Por la mañana intentó sonreír con más frecuencia de lo usual, su vida debía continuar, quizá pronto conseguiría olvidarle, aunque su corazón le decía lo contrario.

Estuvo ocupada toda la mañana de allá hacía acá, arreglando los últimos detalles de los salones que estaban dispuestos para la fiesta.

—¡Alice! —chilló al ver a su amiga.

—Querida mía —le abrazó —. He oído todo, lo lamento —le susurró.

—Gracias a Dios vienes a ayudarme —sonrió realmente feliz al sentir una compañía grata.

Caminaron juntas por los salones y Alice se sintió muy complacida de ver a su amiga tan distraída.

—Pensé que te encontraría más afectada —susurró.

—No puedo pasarme el tiempo llorándole, eso es una de las cosas que he aprendido luego de haber elegido esta vida —explicó mientras ordenaba uno de los arreglos florales.

—Lamento que todo haya terminado así —dijo su amiga sintiendo realmente una gran tristeza al ver a Isabella tan triste.

—¡Querida Alice! —le saludó el duque que venía entrando.

—¡Oh, Jacob querido! ¿Cómo estás? —sonrió Alice como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

—Muy bien, gracias ¿Cómo has estado?—le saludó mientras le estrechaba la mano.

—Muy bien mi querido Jacob, muy agradecida por el baile de esta noche —sonrió —. Será un gran baile estoy segura.

—Así será, mi querida Isabella es una gran anfitriona —sonrió Jacob mientras abrazaba a la duquesa.

El Barón entró rápidamente al vestíbulo.

—¡Jasper! —le saludó alegremente Jacob.

—Amigo, tanto tiempo sin vernos —sonrió mientras se estrechaban la mano.

Jacob y Jasper conversaron sobre los típicos temas, política, adquisiciones y las últimas decisiones del rey.

—Dispénsenme, creo que ya es hora que me aliste —sonrió Isabella.

Alice la acompañó, como siempre, ella y su esposo eran invitados con anterioridad a la velada para poder compartir un poco más con sus cercanos amigos.

Isabella ordenó que le peinasen y vistiesen con lentitud, no tenía apuros en bajar a aquel lugar.

Alice no quiso hacer más comentarios al respecto, podía ver como Isabella hacía grandes esfuerzos por sonreír y aparentar naturalidad ante su marido, más ahora que tendría un baile.

Ambas bajaron hacía el vestíbulo, allí estaban sus esposos acompañados del Conde y la Condesa de Anjou.

Isabella les saludó cortésmente, ambos halagaron la majestuosidad de los salones de Bristhland e Isabella les realizó un pequeño paseo por cada uno ellos para que observasen los delicados adornos que se habían dispuesto para la ocasión.

Los invitados llegaron muy puntuales y no tardó en inaugurarse el baile, Jacob y Bella caminaron hacía la pista.

La duquesa como siempre logró convencer a todos que su estado de ánimo era el mejor, durante toda la noche consiguió deslumbrar a todos sus invitados con su alegría y disposición, en ningún momento se le vio triste o decaída, todo lo contrario se veía mejor que nunca, sin lugar a dudas había logrado desmentir todo lo que se hablaba de ella.

Isabella se encontraba bebiendo su ponche cuando Frank le habló.

—Señora ¿Podría acompañarme usted? —le pidió.

Para ella fue extraño que él hiciese aquello, pero aún así se disculpó con sus amigos y se dirigió hasta donde Frank la guiaba.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó una vez alejados de todos los invitados.

—Es Edward, señora —susurró.

Su corazón se desbocó desesperado al oír el nombre de su amado.

—¿Está aquí? —dijo sorprendida.

—Si, desea verle esta en los jardines detrás de las magnolias —sonrió.

—Gracias, Frank —le sostuvo de sus manos.

Salió despacio del vestíbulo, sin levantar sospecha alguna y se encaminó hacía las magnolias.

Entonces allí le vio, sus manos temblorosas se abrazaron al firme cuerpo del joven.

Edward había venido con una idea fija, se había quedado en aquella construcción subterránea esperando el momento adecuado para poder hablar con la duquesa.

—Isabella, no tengo mucho tiempo, tampoco tengo mucho dinero, viajaré a la casa de una tía materna, me ha ofrecido buenas nuevas para mí y deseo llevarte conmigo, huye de aquí —le rogó —. No tengo el dinero suficiente para mantenernos con holgura, pero trabajaré aún más duro con tal de que tu tengas lo necesario, sé que lo que pido es demasiado, pero por favor escucha tu corazón —rogó.

Isabella quedó sorprendida, Edward le estaba pidiendo elegir, algo que ella jamás pensó que ocurriría. Su corazón se vio destrozado, ella no podía dejar esta vida, por más que amase a Edward, deshonraría a toda la familia y decepcionaría a Jacob que más que mal era un buen marido.

—Edward, yo…—el nudo en su garganta no le permitió continuar.

—No me lo digas, no quiero tener recuerdos tristes, prefiero que no me lo digas, sólo si aceptas venir conmigo coge mi mano y sígueme, pero si escoges tu vida ten por seguro que jamás me volverás a ver —sentenció triste.

Él no deseaba hacerla elegir, pero su amor le impedía alejarse de ella y necesitaba con urgencia ser correspondido y decirles a todos que Isabella era su mujer.

La duquesa no cogió su mano, pero si depositó un beso, un tierno beso en sus fríos labios.

—Edward, sólo espero que el tiempo enmiende esta herida, mis responsabilidades aquí son muchas y…

—¡Cállate! —le gritó llorando.

—Y no pretendo que me perdones, pero aún así debes saber que te amo y que siempre te amaré, pero que mi vida me ha atado a esta sociedad y no puedo dejarla —susurró.

Las lágrimas caían por las mejillas de ambos, dicho esto Edward se marchó dejándole allí, triste, sola y desolada.

Intentó reponerse de aquel mal rato, luego tendría tiempo para pensar y llorarle.

Una mujer ha sido creada para soportar los dolores más tristes de esta vida y como tal debía salir con la frente en alto, su vida en sociedad debía continuar y no podía demostrar debilidad ante aquellos cuervos que esperaban desesperados en el salón para sacarle los ojos.

El baile transcurrió con normalidad y aunque ahora le costó más sonreír y disimular todo lo que en su interior ocurría, nadie notó su tristeza y dolor.

Los invitados una y otra vez le agradecieron tan agradable velada y ella prometió volver a dar otro baile pronto.

Se fue a dormir exhausta, su amiga Alice se había marchado, no tenía en quien descargar su tristeza más que en las cuatro paredes que ahora le rodeaban.

Lloró en silencio y descargó el dolor de su alma, había sido una niña malcriada y siempre le habían enseñado que su imagen estaba primero, ahora odiaba haber aprendido tan bien aquella lección, quizá si Edward le hubiese preguntado de nuevo habría aceptado irse con él, pero su orgullo y su amor al status social habían sido más fuertes que el mismo amor que sentía por él.

Aunque ahora se sentía desolada, estúpida e incomprendida, decidió que lo mejor que podría haber hecho era rechazarle, no por ella, si no por la propia seguridad de Edward. Jacob jamás se hubiese quedado tranquilo sabiendo que él había huido con su esposa y la venganza no se habría demorado en llegar, por muy sumiso que fuese su marido, tenía claro que la ira le cegaba con facilidad.

Sin darse cuenta se quedó profundamente dormida entre llanto y tristeza.

—¡Bella! —la llamó Jacob mientras vio como Bella dormía.

Abrió las cortinas para que entrase más luz y así disfrutar de una agradable mañana con su esposa, quería enmendar la desconfianza demostrada y así poder compartir de los beneficios de Bristhland.

—¿Jacob? —dijo aún somnolienta.

—Cariño, es una maravillosa mañana deberías acompañarme a un día de campo ¿Qué dices? —sonrió.

La luz en sus ojos le molestaba y por más que intentaba enfocar a su marido la claridad se lo impedía.

—Jacob, ve tú, hoy he quedado con Alice para ayudarle con unos diseños para sus nuevos vestidos —mintió.

—Pero, Isabella…

—Nada de peros, debes ir y reconocer tu propio terreno, ve con un par de hombres y disfruta de los hermosos lugares, quizá me una a ustedes en la tarde —sentenció.

Jacob sabía como era Isabella y sería mejor no contradecirla, así que tomó un grupo de hombres y empleadas para realizar un reconocimiento de terrenos, quizá podría buscar un lugar para cazar.

Amarró la silla de su caballo, llevó un par de cantimploras y el resto de sus hombres le siguió.

Isabella había decidido ir hacía aquel lugar en donde recordaba a Edward, la pequeña construcción subterránea le sería de gran ayuda para poder descargar su tristeza.

A medio día se levantó con total calma, se dio tiempo para descansar en la bañera, también decidió vestir sus mejores ropas, si iría a recordar a Edward sería mejor que lo hiciese como si fuese a verle.

—Si llega el duque ¿Qué debo decirle? —preguntó fielmente Frank.

Isabella estaba agradecida de aquel sirviente tan leal y le dedicó una sonrisa.

—Dile que he ido en su búsqueda, de seguro lo encontraré por allí —sonrió nuevamente.

—Así será mi señora —hizo una pequeña reverencia.

"_Señora"_ pensó Isabella, Edward siempre le decía _mi señora_ a pesar de lo mucho que a ella le molestaba.

Tomó su caballo y se dirigió hacía aquel lugar.

Estaba tal cual le recordaba, tal cual como ambos le había dejado la última vez.

Las frazadas ordenadas y los vasos en aquel rincón.

Prendió una vela y se sentó a esperar, quizá a esperar que los recuerdos le inundasen.

Miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de lo vacío que allí estaba, que alguien le faltaba, un vacío no sólo por la idea de Edward si no también por lo egoísta, manipuladora y terrible que había sido con los demás, con él había aprendido a ser más tolerante, más dulce y caritativa, Edward había conseguido sacar a flote lo mejor de ella y a pesar de aquello no fue capaz de demostrárselo cuando él se lo pidió.

¿Ahora de qué le valía ser la duquesa de Kent? ¿Qué le importaba ahora ser la mujer del duque si ella prefería ser la mujer de un domador de caballos sin un penique? Había sido una idiota al pretender llevar una vida normal después de haber conocido el amor.

Y estaba decidida, sería lo mejor. Iría a hablar con Steve, el padre de Edward sabría donde estaba su hijo, iría a por él sin importar las consecuencias, quizá podrían irse de allí, podría vender sus joyas y marcharse de Inglaterra donde Jacob no pudiese hacer nada.

Tomó su caballo y cabalgó lo más rápido posible hasta llegar a Bristhland.

—¡Señora! —le gritó una sirvienta —. ¡Gracias a Dios usted ha llegado!

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó al ver a todos preocupados.

—Es el duque —dijo Frank —. Ha sufrido un extraño accidente a caballo.

—¿Qué? —dijo sorprendida.

—Mientras cabalgaba por el estanque decidió saltar un cerco y ha caído bruscamente, el caballo le aplastó —sentenció uno de los testigos del terrible suceso.

—¿Han traído un medico? —dijo subiendo las escaleras hacía los aposentos de su marido.

—No ha hecho falta —señaló Frank.

—¿Qué no ha hecho falta? —cuestionó aquella respuesta —. ¿Quién te ha dicho que no ha hecho falta? ¡Traigan al médico! —chilló.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación y la encontró vacía.

—¿Dónde está mi marido? —chilló.

—El duque ha muerto, señora —susurró Frank —no se pudo hacer nada por él, su cuerpo está en el salón.

Isabella sintió el nudo en su garganta. ¿Jacob muerto? Eso era imposible, ella le había visto hace tan poco.

Bajó las escaleras y allí le encontró.

Su cuerpo sin vida yacía en una improvisada urna.

Sin en el momento en que Edward se marchó sintió que el mundo se le había acabado, ahora definitivamente estaba destruida por completo, su mundo ya no existía ni existiría de la misma forma que le había conocido, ella era una mujer distinta en un desolado lugar que ya no le acogía con los brazos abiertos.

* * *

**Hola mis niñas.**

**Muchas de ustedes me han enviado mails diciendome que no han podido dejar RR.**

**.**

**Lo lamento en verdad, pero aún así gracias.**

**Por otro lado, sé que esto va demasiado rápido, quizá no se logre sentir todo por lo rápido que va...**

**lo siento soy demasiado impulsiva y cuando una idea se me ocurre... mm dificil es que me detenga.**

**Gracias a todas las que me han dejado sus mensajitos, aquellas que se preocuparon por avisarme que no pudieron... gracias a todas.**

**Espero actualizar pronto el capitulo final y saber que les ha parecido.**

**Cariños y besitos**

**Las quiero mucho**

**Manne**

**P/D: las que me preguntaron por **Obligada a amar** actualizaré entre mañana y pasado.**


	3. Decisión de vida

**Choice of life**

**

* * *

  
**

**Summary:** La duquesa de Kent, una mujer con temple decide vivir en Bristhland. Era una mujer fría y sin corazón, dependiente del dinero y el status, hasta que conoce el amor en manos de quien menos espera ¿Dejaría la alta alcurnia por un simple amorío? ThreeShot

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de este shot pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, lo único que es de mi propiedad es la historia, por lo que queda tajantemente prohibida la reproducción parcial o total del texto.

* * *

Capitulo III.

**Decisión de vida.**

**

* * *

****Este capitulo va dedicado a mi querida **_Miss_Kathy90 _**por su gran asesoría en los títulos nobiliarios y por escucharme siempre en mis momentos de locura temporal, más aún porque siempre me orienta para no salirme de lo que he creado en un principio. Kathy eres la reina del spoiler, siempre te sabes todo. Te adoro.**

**

* * *

  
**

El funeral del duque se llevó a cabo entre lágrimas y sollozos de todos los asistentes, muchos amigos cercanos a la familia asistieron a darle condolencias a la viuda, que ahora tenía algo más en qué pensar.

Ser la viuda de un duque era una gran responsabilidad, pues no faltarían los familiares lejanos que llegasen a reclamar el titulo que les correspondía por derecho.

Isabella no sabría que hacer en caso que debiese dejar su vida llena de comodidades y de reconocimiento social, ella había nacido dentro de los grandes círculos sociales de Inglaterra y no quería por nada del mundo perder aquello.

Sus tristes días fueron acompañados por la baronesa, ella jamás le dejó sola ya que temía por el bienestar de su queridísima amiga.

—¿Te apetece viajar a Bath? —le propuso Alice una tarde.

—¿A Bath? —dijo sin ánimos.

Habían transcurrido unas semanas del deceso del duque.

—Si, a disfrutar de los baños termales y de una sociedad más variada. Sé lo que para ti significa estar en Bristhland, pero a pesar de eso no hay recuerdos sanos por los que debas permanecer aquí —le aconsejó.

—No quiero dejar aún Bristhland, prefiero permanecer una temporada más aquí, quizá nuestro viaje a Bath podría ser aplazado para cuando mis ánimos estén acorde a la situación —sonrió tiernamente a su amiga mientras bebía su té.

Isabella se sentía bastante desanimada, temía que la aparición de un heredero arruinase su vida y los constantes recuerdos de Edward le atormentaban por las noches.

Se levantó del sofá y caminó por la habitación.

—Creo que debería remodelar el estilo de este salón ¿Qué te parece si me ayudas? —sonrió Isabella.

—Está perfecto, querida —dijo mirando los hermosos cortinajes —. No creo que sea necesaria una remodelación.

Isabella caminó lentamente por el iluminado salón, recordó aquellos momentos en que su vida había sido mucho mejor, en donde las preocupaciones se limitaban a mirarse al espejo y comprar nuevas cintas para su cabello, añoró la tranquilidad de una vida así.

Repentinamente sus piernas se debilitaron y un mareo la inundó haciéndole perder el equilibrio, en unos instantes se encontró en el suelo inconsciente.

—¡Bella! —gritó espantada la baronesa al ver a su amiga en el suelo.

Corrió hacía ella.

—¡Traigan un médico! —ordenó a los lacayos.

Los sirvientes levantaron a Isabella que aún permanecía desmayada y la llevaron hacía sus aposentos.

Alice se sentía muy aterrada con todo lo acontecido, su amiga estaba hablando con total naturalidad y sin más cayó al suelo.

El médico de la zona no tardó en llegar a Bristhland ante el rápido aviso de uno de los sirvientes.

Entró en la habitación de la duquesa y le examinó.

—¿Qué es lo que tiene? —insistió Alice al ver que el médico palpaba a su amiga.

—Déjeme continuar con mi trabajo, podría esperar fuera mientras la examino —ordenó.

Alice salió confusa y asustada de la habitación de Isabella.

No se quedó tranquila, caminó de un lado a otro en las afueras de los aposentos de su Isabella, impaciente por tener noticias que pudiesen aclararle lo ocurrido.

Entonces el médico le permitió ingresar, Alice cerró suavemente la puerta.

—¿La duquesa le ha confesado alguna infidencia en estas últimas semanas? —inquirió el médico.

Alice intentó hacer memoria, entonces vio como su amiga se incorporaba lentamente en la cama.

—No, nada que pudiese ver con este asunto —le explicó.

Isabella se sintió muy débil, lo último que recordaba era haber estado hablando del salón y ahora se encontraba en su habitación.

—¿Qué ocurre? —dijo aún mareada.

El médico la miró seriamente y se acercó a ella, Alice le acompañó.

—Querida duquesa, usted está embarazada —afirmó con seguridad.

Isabella no lo pudo creer, sintió un mareo nuevamente ante la noticia, pero se mantuvo atenta a lo que el médico decía.

—Según lo estimado usted debe tener dos meses de embarazo —le explicó —. Me alegra mucho que tenga un recuerdo de su marido creciendo en su vientre.

Isabella tenía claro que aquel bebé que crecía dentro de ella no era precisamente de su difunto esposo, pero eso era una confidencia que se llevaría a la tumba.

La duquesa le agradeció al médico por su visita y acordaron que vendría una vez al mes para ver su estado y el del pequeño que crecía en su vientre.

Isabella no dejó de pensar en Edward, en que aquel pequeño hijo que crecía en su vientre era de él ¿Qué diría si se enterase que sería padre?

Una vez que se retiró el médico Alice se dejó caer en cama.

—¿Embarazada? —susurró.

—Ni me lo digas que con todo lo que ocurrió no había notado nada extraño —dijo reposando su cabeza en el almohadón.

—Bien, lo importante es que ahora debes hacer reposo por el pequeño que crece en ti —sonrió su amiga mientras el sostenía la mano —. Lastima que le faltará una figura paterna.

—Alice, tú sabes muy bien que esa figura paterna no está descartada del todo —susurró.

La baronesa comprendió a que se refería con lo que le declaraba.

—Lo sé, pero aún así sería arriesgado decirle que él es su padre, recuerda que tu bebé será el heredero de todo lo que implica ser el Duque de Kent —sonrió Alice.

—Siempre y cuando sea varón —le recordó.

Esa semana Isabella se vio imposibilitada de hacer algo sola, si no estaba Alice para cuidarle, estaban sus doncellas que no le dejaban levantarse de la cama antes del medio día.

Aquella mañana Isabella y Alice decidieron invitar al té a algunas de las personalidades más importantes de la zona, para así no sentirse tan solas y evitar las habladurías que rondaban la imagen de la duquesa.

—Se ve usted muy saludable —sonrió lady Elizabeth.

—Muchas gracias —respondió Isabella.

—Debe ser una suerte para usted estar embarazada —inquirió Jane al verle tan tranquila, para ella jamás hubo dudas de que aquel hijo que esperaba no era del duque.

—Lo es —se limitó a responder con tranquilidad —. Es el mejor recuerdo que podría albergar, será el mejor regalo que mi querido Jacob podría haberme dado.

Para nadie en el condado era novedad que Jane siempre había estado prendada del duque, pero este prefirió a Isabella por sobre cualquier otra.

Aquella velada fue demasiado agotadora para Isabella, no se sentía muy bien, además tenía claro que todas aquellas mujeres habían venido con la intención de descuerarle, pues si no hablaban de sus amoríos con el criado que fue despedido, hablarían de lo gorda y horrible que se veía embarazada, de que aquel hijo no era del duque y que buscaba amasar más fortuna si es que el bebé fuese un varón.

Más de alguna excusa existiría para hablar mal de ella y eso lo tenía claro, por lo que cuando finalizó la jornada se sintió aliviada de haber acabado con un asunto tan desagradable.

—Que desatino de Jane al preguntarte algo así —dijo Alice antes de marcharse.

—Ya estoy acostumbrada a ese tipo de comentarios —respondió Isabella exhausta.

Por el bien de Isabella y del bebé que estaba esperando, lo más propicio sería que se mantuviese en Bristhland, así evitaba que cualquier ajetreo pusiese en peligro el bienestar de ambos, por lo que los planes de viajar a Bath se pospusieron.

Sus días fueron alegrados por Alice, la única real amiga que poseía y aunque sus padres eran muy buenos con ella, la distancia les impedía venir a visitarle.

Sus días pasaban con rapidez, los meses parecían desaparecerse en instantes y el momento esperado llegó.

El médico había estado alojándose en casa de Isabella a la espera de que el bebé naciese, una noche Alice dormía a los pies de la cama de su amiga cuando la sintió quejarse y de inmediato despertó.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —inquirió desesperada.

Los gemidos de Isabella y la presión en su vientre eran más respuesta de la que podía entregar con palabras.

Alice de inmediato fue en búsqueda del médico.

—Traigan agua fría y agua tibia, paños húmedos y secos —ordenó a las sirvientas Alice mientras ayudaba al médico.

Isabella estaba en posición, esperando que el momento llegase.

—¡Puja, querida, puja! —chilló la baronesa dándole fuerzas a su cansada Isabella.

La duquesa en su interior se otorgaba fuerzas para continuar, aquel pequeño ser que estaba a punto de nacer era el reflejo del real amor que alguna vez existió entre Edward y ella, por lo que no podía bajar los brazos en esos momentos, debía luchar para ver el rostro de aquel bebé y recordar entonces a aquel hombre que alguna vez dejó partir. Hizo su mayor esfuerzo y gritó de dolor al sentir como la presión aumentaba y aún no conseguía su cometido.

—¡Puje! —le ordenó el médico.

Exhausta suspiró y pujó lo más fuerte que pudo, pero aún así era insuficiente y el dolor le podía.

—Isabella —le presionó la mano Alice —. ¡Tú puedes, vamos otro intento!

Agotada y exhausta, con el corazón latiendo con firmeza, hizo un último intento y depositó toda su fuerza en él. El grito se escuchó por toda la casa, no tardó en ser acompañado del llanto de un infante.

Isabella reposó su cabeza sobre el almohadón y Alice posó sobre su frente un paño húmedo.

El médico cortó el cordón umbilical y luego de hacer unas revisiones al pequeño se lo entregó a su madre.

—Es un saludable niño —sonrió el doctor.

Alice e Isabella sonrieron, era un niño, un pequeño bebé con escaso pelo y de piel clara, sus ojos estaban hinchados y les era imposible saber el color de estos.

Isabella le contuvo en su pecho y el bebé no dejaba de llorar sobre él, ella le acarició una y otra vez, se sentía orgullosa de si misma, había traído al mundo un pequeño a pesar de todas las dificultades que la vida le presentó.

No tardaron en llegar las tarjetas de felicitaciones, los obsequios de todos los amigos y no tan amigos de la duquesa.

Incluso el mismo príncipe le regaló un ajuar al pequeño.

—¿Qué nombre le pondrás? —inquirió Alice.

—Charles Anthony III —sonrió Isabella agotada los ojos ya se le cerraban.

—Como tu padre, pero ¿Por qué Anthony?

—Es el segundo nombre de Edward —susurró.

Alice se quedó cuidado esa noche al pequeño Charles, mientras que Isabella durmió agotada todo lo que quedaba de noche.

La baronesa al tercer día debió volver a Thunder Park, ya que su esposo estaría de regreso después de un largo viaje en Londres.

Se despidió de su amiga y del pequeño Charles que ya había abierto sus pequeños ojitos dejando vislumbrar un color plomizo en ellos.

—Es hermoso —dijo antes de marchar —. Espero verte pronto.

—No te preocupes —le sonrió agotada Isabella —. No lograremos percatarnos de cómo ha pasado el tiempo y ya le habremos visto como todo un galán —besó la frente del pequeño Charles al que estaba amamantando.

Isabella pudo levantarse al sexto día, los constantes dolores le habían impedido hacerlo antes.

Recibió muchos regalos por parte de su familia y prometió visitarles a penas le fuese posible.

Tal cual como había predicho Isabella el tiempo pasaba muy rápido, el pequeño Charles estaba diciendo sus primeras palabras y jugaba con uno de sus cascabeles de plata que le había obsequiado el mismísimo Príncipe William.

—No muerdas eso —le criticó con dulzura Isabella mientras leía el diario.

La duquesa disfrutaba dedicándole el mayor tiempo posible a su pequeño bebé, no se perdía ningún momento a su lado y a penas pudo, viajó con él para comprarle ropa y hermosos cascabeles para su colección.

El día en que Charles dio sus primeros pasos hacía su madre, Isabella decidió hacer un picnic con él. Aquella tarde recordó esas preciosas imágenes de Charles caminando hacía ella con tan solo once meses.

El pequeño de ondulado cabello castaño e impactantes ojos esmeralda reía mostrando sus dos dientes inferiores.

Para Isabella, Charles era el motivo de vivir, era la felicidad que se le había agotado hacía más de un año, el recuerdo del verdadero amor que un día sintió por un hombre y un amargo recuerdo también por no haber sabido elegir por él.

Aún así sonreía junto a su pequeño al verle sentado a su lado, era hermoso y nadie podría negarlo, sin lugar a dudas algún día sería un gran casanova.

El pequeño Charles creció con gran rapidez y su primer cumpleaños fue celebrado con una gran fiesta, todos los conocidos de Isabella estaban invitados al baile de su pequeño hijo.

—Esto es magnifico —sonrió la baronesa —. Es espectacular.

—Digno de alabanza —acotó Jasper.

—Gracias, pero creo que es lo mínimo que merece Charles —sonrió Isabella al ver que sus invitados llegaban.

Victoria, la condesa de Essex había venido a visitar al pequeño Charles que estaba en los brazos de su madre.

—Querida tanto tiempo —sonrió al ver a Isabella —. Sigues tan hermosa como la última vez que te vi y que pequeño más hermoso.

Isabella sabía que la condesa era una mujer excepcional, había pasado también por las mismas habladurías que ella y le comprendía perfectamente.

—Muchas gracias, me alegra que hayas podido venir —sonrió.

Recibió a los invitados uno por uno y se encontró con el duque de Anjou y su esposa.

—Mi queridísima Isabella, que gusto verte —dijo el duque.

—El gusto es mío —sonrió la duquesa de Kent.

—Que hermoso es tu hijo —sonrió la esposa del duque.

—Muchas gracias —dijo quitándole Charles de la boca el cascabel.

—Me he permitido traer conmigo un invitado —sonrió Marco, el duque de Anjou.

—No te preocupes, me alegra que hayas traído a aquel invitado, sabes que mi casa es tu casa —le sonrió.

Isabella conocía a Marco de pequeños, de hecho una vez al año él venía a visitar a su padre. Isabella y Marco eran primos paternos y desde pequeños habían criado un gran afecto.

—Aunque mi querido amigo se ha quedado entretenido con alguna dama —sonrió mientras le buscaba con la mirada.

—No te preocupes, de seguro pronto aparecerá nuestro misterioso invitado —le respondió Isabella —. Y, dime ¿Quién es?

—Es el nuevo Conde de Radford —sonrió la duquesa.

—Creo que algo leí sobre él, era un sobrino del antiguo duque ¿No es así? —dijo Isabella mientras le pedía a una sirvienta que tomase a Charles que había estado muy inquieto.

—Si, así es sobrino materno, el único en la línea de sucesión —sonrió Marco.

Isabella al ver que nadie más faltaba, entró al gran salón e invitó a todos a disfrutar del banquete preparado en honor a su hijo.

—Esto está exquisito —le susurró Alice.

—Debo reconocer que como anfitriona no existe otra igual a ti —sonrió Jasper.

—No me halagues Jasper —le pidió —. Me harás ruborizar.

La cena fue muy bien evaluada por los invitados, todos se expresaron hacia la anfitriona de forma positiva, de hecho la llenaron de halagos.

Entonces reunión a los aproximadamente trescientos invitados y se dirigió a ellos, para dar el baile inicial y despedir al pequeño Charles, entonces se vio sorprendida al ver que hacía su entrada el Rey y la Reina de Inglaterra.

—Hace su entrada el Rey y la Reina de Inglaterra —anunció Frank.

El príncipe William, ya estaba allí y sus padres se dirigieron hacía Isabella.

—Mi Rey —saludó Isabella con una reverencia —. Mi reina —volvió a repetir el gesto.

—Querida duquesa ¿Cómo ha estado usted? —sonrió la reina.

—Muy bien, muchas gracias por preguntar ¿Su salud como ha estado?

Era bien sabido por todos que la reina últimamente había tenido serios problemas de salud.

—He mejorado notoriamente —sonrió la reina.

Isabella luego de la recepción de los reyes, continuó con lo que tenía planeado.

—Es hora que mi pequeño Charles se vaya a dormir, estamos muy agradecidos a todos ustedes por haber venido hoy a su primer cumpleaños, pero es hora que se vaya a dormir y nosotros iniciemos el baile —sonrió.

—¡Por el futuro duque de Kent! —vitoreó una voz varonil entre los invitados.

—¡Por el futuro duque de Kent! —levantaron todos sus copas.

Isabella le entregó a Charles a una de las criadas para que le hiciesen dormir, mientras que ella continuaría encargada del festejo.

Inició el baile con el Conde de Arlington, un joven amable quien siempre gustaba bailar con ella.

Así el número de parejas fue perfecto y se inició el baile. Sus ágiles pies disfrutaban después de tanto tiempo poder bailar, pues no lo hacía de la última vez que celebró un baile en Bristhland y a pesar de ser invitada muchas veces a varios eventos, debió rechazarlos por su luto y por Charles.

Finalizada la música luego de bastante, se dirigió a sus aposentos a ver si Charles dormía.

—Alice —le susurró a su amiga cuando la encontró de camino.

—Isabella —sonrió.

—Voy a ver a Charles, pronto volveré —le explicó.

Subió hasta llegar a su habitación, abrió la puerta y se sorprendió al ver un hombre con su hijo en brazos.

—¡¿Qué pretende?! —chilló Isabella —. ¡Suelte de inmediato a mi hijo!

El hombre de un porte considerable estaba de espaldas a Isabella y al ver que estaba tan molesta se volteó.

Isabella se petrificó en el acto al ver que el hombre que sostenía a su hijo era Edward.

Llevaba una chaqueta de terciopelo y vestía muy elegante.

—Buenas noches, Isabella —sonrió —. No se moleste usted por mi intrusión en la habitación de su hijo, simplemente deseaba conocer al niño.

La duquesa no encontró palabras para responder a aquel saludo. ¡Edward estaba allí! Vestido de etiqueta, con su hijo en brazos y ella no sabía que hacer, todo su desplante y su seguridad quedaron escondidos quizá donde.

—¿No me vas a saludar? —inquirió Edward nervioso.

Él había planeado este encuentro por largo tiempo, no quería volver a verla sin antes estar absolutamente seguro de ser capaz de presentarse frente a ella.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —dijo con la garganta seca.

—He sido invitado por el duque de Anjou —sonrió.

¿Edward invitado por un duque?

—¿Invitado por el duque? —dijo confusa arrebatándole de las manos a Charles.

Extrañamente el niño no había llorado en brazos de aquel _desconocido_.

—Pensé que lo sabias, pero he heredado el titulo de Conde de Radford, con todo lo que ello conlleva, Marco ha sido un gran amigo en mi inserción y cuando me enteré que era tu primo el interés en aquella amistad aumentó —sonrió deslumbrando a Isabella.

—Edward yo…

—No me interesa hablar del pasado Isabella, yo sólo he venido aquí con un propósito y al cumplirse no tendré nada más que hacer aquí —le dijo decidido.

Edward había sufrido mucho por aquella hermosa mujer y a pesar de entender su forma de actuar nada cambiaba el daño que Bella le había hecho aquella noche en los jardines de Bristhland.

Isabella sentía que su corazón volvía a la vida, el ritmo se vio notoriamente aumentado cuando él se acercó a ella a una distancia indiscriminada.

Edward le levantó el rostro y ambos mantuvieron conectadas sus miradas.

—Isabella, dime ¿Charles es mi hijo? —sentenció a tan solo centímetros de los labios de la duquesa.

Tembló notoriamente al sentir el hálito dulce que salía de su boca, Isabella no pudo controlarse y estampó un necesitado beso en los labios de aquel hombre que seguía siendo el único al que había amado.

Edward sintió una necesidad de responder a aquel beso, pero necesitaba saber la verdad.

La separó de él suavemente, la sostuvo de ambos brazos con suavidad y le repitió la pregunta.

—Dime, Isabella ¿Charles es mi hijo? —exigió decidido.

—Edward, después de ti no ha habido nadie más, ni siquiera mi difunto esposo —explicó con el corazón roto.

Él debía saber toda la verdad, independiente que después de aquello Edward se marchase.

El conde se sentó al borde de la cama y miró fijamente al pequeño, besó su frente y jugó con el cascabel que sostenía en sus pequeñas manos.

—Edward —sollozó —. Edward, perdóname por todo lo que te he hecho, yo he sido una estúpida al escoger esta vida, te amo a ti, solamente a ti y el día en que decidí ir a por ti, Jacob tuvo ese horrible accidente que terminó con su vida —sollozó.

—Isabella, no me digas cosas que no son ciertas, mil veces te dije que no quería malos recuerdos, que mejor no me los dijeses. Ahora no me interesa saber si deseabas buscarme o no, me ha quedado claro que tu amor por el dinero y el status es mucho más fuerte de lo que se suponía era amor por mi —dijo fríamente.

Edward había ensayado una y otra vez lo que le respondería a Isabella, él había visto como era tratado Jacob y sabía que ella no era una mujer fiel, la conocía mejor que nadie y sabía que mientras más debilidad le demostrase más limpiaría el piso con su corazón.

Isabella le tomó de los brazos y le obligó a mirarle.

—Edward, sé que he sido una estúpida, engreída, poco amable y traicionera al dejarte ir, pero he sufrido mucho estos dos años y ya no soporto más —lloró.

—Mi querida duquesa —se levantó de la cama —. No hace falta que usted exponga sus sentimientos hacía mi persona, debe saber usted que dentro de poco haré mi proposición a una muchacha de muy buena familia y si me acepta pronto podré rehacer mi vida —mintió.

El jamás había tenido otra mujer, jamás había mirado a otra que un fuese a Bella, ella era para él lo único que realmente valía la pena y a pesar de haberle negado su amor, Edward muy dentro de su corazón la seguía amando.

Isabella sintió como su corazón volvía a presionarse en su interior, produciéndole un dolor intenso en su pecho.

—Edward —logró decir en un débil susurro.

—Isabella, le daré mil libras mensuales a Charles, para que no le falte nada, principalmente para que nunca se diga que su padre no se preocupó de él —le explicó y abandonó la habitación dejando a Isabella al borde de la cama sosteniendo al pequeño Charles.

Edward salió de allí antes que se sintiese débil y cayese nuevamente en brazos de la duquesa.

Alice quien había subido a la habitación para ver por que su amiga tardaba demasiado, vio al conde salir rápidamente de allí, ambos se miraron y Edward cortó el contacto al ver de quién se trataba.

—¡Bella! —dijo Alice al verla llorando —. ¿Era él quien bajaba las escaleras?

Isabella asintió mientras lloraba.

—¡Oh! Querida, ¿Cómo ha logrado entrar?

—Ahora Edward es el conde de Radford —sollozó.

—¿Conde? ¿Edward, el chico que era domador de caballos ahora es Conde? —cuestionó Alice.

La duquesa volvió a asentir en silencio.

—¿Te ha hecho algo?

—Le he dicho que Charles es su hijo y le he pedido perdón, pero él no me ha perdonado y aún le amo —hipó.

Alice acarició la espalda de su amiga, intentando consolarle, aunque sabía que eso era imposible, más cuando aún le tenía allí.

—Amiga, sé lo difícil que es para ti, pero debes ir al salón todos han notado tu ausencia —le aconsejó Alice.

La duquesa limpió sus lágrimas y volvió al salón acompañada de la baronesa.

—Tú puedes —le susurró su amiga.

Apareció en el salón y de inmediato el Vizconde de Cleveland le invitó a bailar.

Ella dichosa aceptó y volvió a entregar su mejor sonrisa.

Edward le observaba mientras Marco le hablaba sobre alguno de los invitados a esta fiesta.

—Edward, nos deberemos quedar esta noche —señaló el duque de Anjou

—¿Quedarnos? —inquirió algo molesto.

—Así es, Isabella como bien sabes es mi prima y me ha ofrecido esta casa para disfrutar un par de días —sonrió.

—No puedo quedarme, bajo ningún concepto —se excusó Edward.

—No puedes fallar ahora, debes conocer más la alta sociedad y ahora sería ideal, sobre todo porque mi prima es la más indicada para hacerlo —sonrió Marco.

Para el duque de Anjou el pasado de Edward era un secreto, pocas personas sabían que había vivido el Bristhland, en realidad nadie de la alta sociedad sabía de donde provenía, simplemente sabían que gracias a su madre él había conseguido el titulo.

Edward se rindió ante la insistencia de Marco.

Una vez terminado el baile se retiraron los invitados con lentitud, Isabella simplemente quería olvidar aquel encuentro con Edward, olvidar sus hermosos ojos y sus exquisitos labios, omitir aquellos recuerdos felices en los que él era la fuente inagotable de felicidad.

—Queridísima prima —sonrió Marco al ver que ya estaban solos.

Isabella no pudo evitar mirar a Edward.

—Te quiero presentar al Conde de Radford —sonrió Marco —. Le he buscado toda la noche, pero como bien dijiste tú es algo misterioso.

Ambos hicieron una reverencia y Edward galantemente le besó la mano.

Isabella sintió como el latido de su corazón se aceleró.

—Hemos de abusar de tu hospitalidad —interrumpió la duquesa.

—Así es mi querida Isabella, ya que nunca te visitamos y nos has reclamado por aquello quería saber si podríamos quedarnos unos días haciéndote compañía —sonrió Marco algo nervioso ante la posible respuesta de su prima.

—Por supuesto que puedes querido Marco, eso no debes ni preguntarlo —respondió Isabella con una sonrisa.

De inmediato ordenó a los lacayos que preparasen las habitaciones de invitados y les entregó una habitación matrimonial a los Duques de Anjou, mientras que a Edward le otorgó un aposento más alejado de ellos, pero más cercano a la habitación que le pertenecía.

Estaba bien, quizá Edward estaba molesto, sentido y triste, tenía todo el justo derecho de estarlo, pero ella era una mujer, una autentica mujer y no se dejaría amedrentar por un antiguo amor que ahora era un conde, ella siempre había sido una mujer fuerte y poderosa, ¿Por qué actuaba distinto con Edward?

Ella sabía como volver a conquistarle, por lo que aquella noche se vistió con sus mejores ropajes, se perfumó con su exquisito aroma a rosas y se encaminó a media noche hacía la habitación de Edward.

Estaba nerviosa y tensa, deseaba sentirle nuevamente y olvidar todo lo que le había amargado la vida, deseaba volver a sentirse en manos de un hombre al que amaba y deseaba con locura y ese solamente podía ser el Conde de Radford.

Abrió la puerta y vio a Edward dormido sobre la amplia cama.

Caminó sigilosamente hacía él y se introdujo entre las sabanas.

Sintió la piel tibia de Edward, intentó subirse sobre él sin ser sentida, no quería despertarle pero falló rotundamente cuando sintió una prisión en sus muñecas.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —dijo Edward con una voz ronca.

—Vengo a exigir lo que es mío —sonrió y estampó un beso que silencio a Edward en el acto.

Recorrió sus labios con desesperación, acarició la espalda de Isabella y se deshizo de la molesta prenda que le impedía tocarla completamente.

Sus senos quedaron expuestos ante Edward y este los besó exquisitamente, mordisqueando las erectas cumbres.

La intimidad de Isabella rozaba constantemente con la prominente erección de Edward. El calor de sus cuerpos iba en notorio aumento, la pasión afloraba en ambas pieles sudorosas. Isabella se deshizo del ropaje que cubría a Edward y disfrutó al ver desnudo el miembro de su amado.

Se escondió entre las sábanas y besó la punta del sensible espécimen de Edward, acarició nuevamente la zona haciéndole estremecer en la cama, impacientemente le introdujo una y otra vez dentro de si y acarició constantemente sus sensibles paredes haciendo que el conde se retorciese de placer.

Edward no soportaba las caricias de aquella mujer que le había robado hasta el alma, así que la tomó fuertemente y la trajo hasta sí, la aprisionó entre su cuerpo y la cama. Sus pieles tibias volvieron a rozarse.

El joven conde estaba decidido a apoderarse del cuerpo de Isabella y sin más se abalanzó sobre sus pechos húmedos y ansiosos de su boca.

Besó, mordisqueó y succionó una y otra vez las cumbres de ellos y volvió a besarle en los labios. Ella masajeó la espalda de aquel hombre, acarició sus tonificados músculos y gimió al sentir como Edward se apoderaba de su lóbulos, mordisqueó su oído y jugó con su lengua.

Edward sintió una fuerte presión en su erección, abrió las piernas de Isabella aún más y esta soltó un quejido ante la fuerza aplicada por Edward, sin más introdujo sus dedos en su intimidad y la sintió tan húmeda que no hizo falta más, lentamente, pero con seguridad ejerció presión en ambas intimidades y se adentró a ella.

La punta de su miembro sintió la calidez de las paredes de Isabella.

Se movió al ritmo que su propio cuerpo exigía, haciendo estremecer a Isabella en sus brazos.

Ella sintió como se adueñaba de su interior, como la penetraba con insistencia.

Sus labios buscaron desesperados los de Edward para así poder descargar toda la pasión que le recorría, pero este se los negó aumentando aún más la potencia de sus embestidas.

Isabella venía decidida a ser ella quien dominase el asunto y no se dejó someter por más que las innumerables sensaciones le pidiesen exigir más.

En un descuido de Edward, Isabella volteó la posición quedando ella sobre él.

Sostuvo con sus manos las muñecas de Edward y se volvió a introducir de él con impaciencia.

Se movió rápidamente y el ritmo se vio notoriamente aumentado, los movimientos circulatorios de sus caderas le permitían sentir aún más gozo, por lo que continuó, se sentía en el paraíso en manos del conde, de aquel _domador_…

Se obligó a resistir a aquellas exquisitas sensaciones, intentó soportar los espasmos que recorrían su cuerpo.

Edward bebió el sudor de los senos de Isabella, esta estremeció al sentir la fría humedad de la boca de su amante, su cuerpo ardía en pasión.

Corrió sus caderas y sacó el miembro de Edward y lo volvió a introducir en ella, repitió la maniobra lentamente, mientras que el conde no soportaba el cosquilleo producido en la punta de su viril espécimen.

Isabella lo introdujo de una vez y continuó moviéndose sin descanso, una y otra vez, sentía que iba a llegar al clímax, sus extremidades se acalambraban y ya no podía más, estaba a portas del orgasmo, pero se exigió continuar, el martirio debía ser de Edward no de ella.

El joven conde sintió como su miembro se debilitaba ante los roces constantes y no tardó en sentir como la electricidad recorría todo su cuerpo y alcanzó el clímax en el interior de Isabella.

Recordó aquellos momentos gratos que habían pasado juntos en donde la pasión del ambiente los había llevado a hacer innumerables locuras y sonrió agotado y extasiado en brazos de aquella mujer.

Isabella conforme al ver que Edward había llegado al orgasmo continuó con el acto, no se detuvo a pesar de que él estaba satisfecho, se movió aún con más energía y destreza, el miembro aún firme de Edward se mantenía en su interior recibiendo millones de descargas eléctricas que se veían aumentadas por la sensibilidad de la zona.

—Detente —rogó Edward.

Isabella hizo oídos sordos a la petición y continuó danzando sobre él hasta que se sintió satisfecha y dejó recorrer aquella exquisita sensación que le hacía perder la noción del mundo. El éxtasis supremo para ella volvía a llegar en las manos del mismo hombre.

Una vez compuesta de tanto placer, se levantó de la cama, tomó su ropa y se vistió.

—Muchas gracias —sonrió y cerró la puerta.

Edward quedó anonadado al verla marchar.

Buscó sus ropajes y salió tras ella.

Isabella sintió la presión en tu brazo.

—Bella —le rogó.

—¿Qué ha dicho mi querido Conde? —sonrió picara.

—Bella por favor —rogó.

—Eres tú el que me ha alejado ahora, no lo olvides —sonrió mientras soltaba la amarra que Edward tenía sobre ella.

—Me arrepiento, te amo —se acercó más de lo permitido.

Ella se separó de él, le miró a los ojos y vio sinceridad en ellos, él volvía a ser aquel hombre de modales simples que amaba con locura.

—Toma mi mano y sígueme, no mires a tras, nuestra historia se escribe hoy y ahora —tendió su mano hacía él.

Edward la aceptó y la atrajo hasta sí.

Sus labios se encontrarlo deseosos y se olvidaron de todo aquello que alguna vez le hizo daño, de ahora en adelante no existirían barreras entre ellos.

La vida les había dado una segunda oportunidad de ser felices y esta vez la duquesa había elegido correctamente.

La mejor elección de su vida sin duda era Edward Cullen. Conde o no conde de Radford, el siempre sería el _domador_ que logró conquistar su esquivo corazón.

* * *

**THE END.**

* * *

**Hola chicas.**

**¿Como estan?**

**Si, demasiado para un three shot :D**

**Pero no pude resistirlo**

**perdon si es que hay algunas fallas por alli, pero subí rápidamente.**

**Gracias a todas aquellas que me han dejado su RR.**

Obligada a amar** será actualizado entre hoy y mañana.**

**(en lo posible hoy, pero lo dudo)**

**Las quiero mucho.**

**Manne  
**


End file.
